It's Just Business
by Ayata-Ayumi
Summary: There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Its Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

* * *

><p>The stars barely showed yet you knew by the dark skies that it was well into the night. It was never quiet in San Francisco. This was especially not in the lower town area. So the car horns, arguing and loud mouth crack heads and lower classed added to the soundtrack. There was never a quiet night in this city, even after the sun had well gone down. But unlike this city, two bodies lay still on a makeshift bed. The only sound being made between the two was that of steady breathing. Music could be heard every now and then when a car drove by but nothing else. That is until the female's phone rang. It wasn't a phone call but an alarm.<p>

She lifted her head from her sleeping companion's chest and reached over him to retrieve the interruption before it got louder. Taking a moment to check the time, she saw it was almost 2 in the morning. She had to go and be back in her own bed by 5 that morning. She sighed and sat up. Stretching, she looked around for her clothes. Her dress and bra lay slung on the floor by the open window. She crawled from under the warm covers to the edge of the mattress. The mattress wasn't on a frame in this small room so she could easily reach the clothing. She put on her bra first, adjusting the straps as she finished. She was going to place her dress over her head when a masculine sigh and groan came.

"That time again?" His voice was coated in sleep. A sexy rasp tickled her ear.

"Yeah. I gotta get going." She tells him. She continued to put on her teal mini-dress. She stood to pull it down to her mid-thigh.

"You're leaving at 2 in the morning in that and expect to get home?" He chuckles. She had to agree with him. This wasn't the best choice of outfit if she had planned to make a drop by the previous night. But she hadn't. She had been out on the town with some of her friends and she suddenly wanted to be with him. The liquor did cloud her decision on whether she should change first. She had shown up at his door at 11 last night and hadn't left since. But now she had to get back to reality.

"I'll be fine. I'll call a car when I get to the diner a few blocks down." She told him. She found her small clutch and looked inside. She found what she wanted laying on top of her lip gloss. She took out a small clip of cash and set it under his phone. He said nothing but she heard him sigh.

"What?" She asked getting up and looking for her underwear. She heard him lay back down on the bed and stretch. A moan following that sent a rush of pleasure through her.

"Nothing..." He says. She looks back to see him wash his hands over his face. She looks under his clothes for her underwear and finds it crumpled. She thought it was ironic how her 25 dollar victoria secrets were strewn to the side so easily. She slid them on when he sighed again.

"Ok. What now?" She asked. The sighing was getting annoying. And it was rare when he annoyed her: or anyone for that matter.

"I told you I was fine." He said to her. She walked over and stood over his legs on the bed.

"I heard you lie the first time. No need to lie again." She said with her hands on her hips. He looked up at her then put his hands behind his head. He showed no emotion until a grin came across his face.

She didn't like that look. And she had good reason not to like that look. Just as he did that, his legs moved and somehow knocked her off balance. She landed on his chest with an almost inaudible 'oof' and had no time to recover before he rolled over with her beneath him. The smell of him made her feel this feeling…she couldn't describe. He leaned down and kissed her neck. And she sighed contently. It was a few silent moments of intimacy that passed between them. Then he spoke.

"Why don't you stay?" He asked her.

"You know I can't." She says. He nibbles her lower lip. He fits himself to her. His body heat warmed her.

"But why can't you? You always leave at the crack of dawn for some unknown reason and leave me in a cold bed." He says to her, He kisses her neck again.

"Well if you bought a heater it wouldn't be a problem." She smiles ignoring his question. "You don't buy anything new for this place, despite the money I give you."

"I use it for rent and food. That's all I need." He said kissing her chin. He grounds himself against her.

"Well I'm sure you could spare a few dollars for something to make this place feel home-like." She says before he steals a quick kiss.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't spend my allowance on fichus decor."

"You make me sound like your parent. You know why I give you the money. I thought we've settled our deal."

He lets out a heavy breath, also known as a sigh, and rolled off her. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"About our deal…" He began. His voice was quiet. She didn't like this. He's obviously been thinking about their deal for a minute.

"What about our deal?" She sat up and looked down at him. He looked delicious. He had a little bit of a 5'o'clock shadow going, the tattoos on his sides were accenting his six-pack well. The cover followed him when he rolled over, but only followed him enough to cover his right thigh and a bit of his member. A small peak of his tip was shown by his left thigh. She felt a heat in her stomach. A feeling of need came over her. But she needed to focus and then leave. There was no time for that.

"We've been doing this for…what? ...almost 11 months now. You come over and I give you a few hours of great sex in exchange for a few hundred bucks to keep me up. And I have to admit that I may feel more for you…. It's not just the sex for me anymore. We have amazing, mind-numbing sex…but it's no longer just that..."

"What are you saying?" She asked him. She knew what he was saying but she didn't want to bring it there.

"I'm saying, little bird," He sat up and looked her square in the eye. "I'm feeling shit with you and…I want more. I want to be more than just your sex thing."

"You aren't-"She began to deny. But he cut her off.

"You come to me only when you want me to fuck you senseless, you leave the money, I wake up and you're gone...When we started this, you literally told me ' I just want sex. So when you see me just assume the pole position and prepare to be worn out.'" He sounded sore on the subject.

"That doesn't mean you're my sex thing. Your more like my anytime lover." She tried to deny.

"You knocked on my door at 11 last night and before I could even say hello you had me up against the door shirtless. No 'hey, how you been since last I saw you 2 weeks ago.' No 'let's hang out.' It was just spread and insert. Then run me through until you're satisfied or I'm too exhausted to move." He gestures towards the door where his shirt laid. She ripped it open before he could open his mouth. The buttons were probably popped off. That's one less shirt he had to wear.

"We do hang out. And I didn't see you complaining a bit when I did it." She smiled. She decided to lighten the conversation. She moved to straddle him. He didn't deny her. He let his hands caress her hips as she fitted herself closer to his naked frame.

"I mean actually hanging out. You coming to one of the band's gigs and fucking me in the janitors closet or backstage doesn't count because you just leave right afterwards and I don't know when you'll pop up again."

"Why sound like a neglected housewife all of a sudden?" She smiles to ease the pressure he was placing on her but he was deadlocked on getting his message across. But he did grin. So maybe he wasn't so heavy on the matter. His hands rubbed circles on her hips.

"I told you. I want more. I woke up one morning and you weren't here and I was genuinely disappointed. I wanted to call but I'm not allowed. I don't know where you live; I don't know what you do. We talk here but only to pass the time until the next round. I know virtually nothing about you deeper than what you like me to do to you, how you smile, or your superficial background. Hell I don't even know your favorite color." He tells her.

"…Why do we need to talk about all this now? Why can't this wait?" She asks him. She leans in to kiss him but he holds her a few centimeters away.

"Because when you leave I don't know when I'll see you again. And I can't stop thinking about this. I want you, little bird. For more than sex. And I don't think I can do this knowing there's no chance for more. " He tells her.

"But…Why ruin what we have with a relationship? We got something good." She begins to rub herself against him, which in turn starts to move the cover off him. She watches the lust in his eyes.

"I didn't say we had to jump straight into a commitment, but I'd like to get into you a little more than penis-wise like you let me now. I mean….All we have is sex. " He says trying to keep the arousal from his voice but failing. His hold on her hips tightens to hold her still but he only adds pressure to her grinds. Which in turn starts to wake up his little friend.

"Hot, spontaneous, wild sex." She smiles. She takes his lessened attention to holding her away as a chance to kiss him. He breathes in as her lips touch his. She was loosening this deadlock of his. She felt it. She was going to win this without having to give any more than she wanted to. She let her hands come up to his chest, playing with his nipple as she did. She began pushing him down onto the bed and he didn't argue. Once she got to him, he always had little to say.

She lets their kisses get deeper, hotter. His hands start pulling her dress up and his little friend was at full attention. She slid one hand down and pulled her panties to the side. He followed suit and brought his little friend in position at her entrance. But just as he did, he caught himself.

"Little Bird….don't do this. I'm trying to talk to you." He said. He went to hold her off but as soon as she slid on him, he couldn't suppress the groan that came deep from inside. She could feel him stretch her and his head throb.

"Shhh. No more talking." She purred. She began to rock them both and his eyelids began to close as his mind raised the white flag. She leans back down and kisses him and he begins to guide her into their rhythm. He fills her to the hilt and every thought flies from his mind. And she has temporarily won this battle.

"B-but…..i…we…..ah…..oh shit…little…bird..." Was all he could get out in his attempt at a protest. Then he completely let go for the moment. He rolled them over and buried his nose in her neck as he held her. His lips made a slow caress. Then he decided he wanted to kiss her neck in a way that made her toes curl, and seeing how his little friend was already doing that, that's a lot to say.

As he rocked her, his speed increasing, she knew he had no words left. She just knew. But just to be sure she didn't have any problems she decided she needed to keep his mind occupied until his body was too tired to fight. And she did. After he brought her to her climax and followed her soon after, she kept him occupied for many times after that. The sun would long since peak over the city buildings before their bodies ceased their dance.

xxx

She woke before him. She was determined to. If she snuck out before he woke, she could avoid the whole conversation. She made sure they didn't fall asleep in a difficult position to escape either. He almost fell asleep on top of her but she complained she couldn't breathe and he moved. They slept with her back to him and his arm wrapped around her waist, spooning. So all she had to do was slide from under his arm. She would replace herself with a pillow but he only had one and usually he used it.

'He really should buy some things for this apartment.' She thought as she put her bra and dress back on. Her underwear was nowhere to be found. This surprised her in this one room flat. And those were one of her favorite pairs.

She looked back at her sleeping mate. He looked angelic. The sun warmed his sun kissed skin in a glow. She sighed. He wanted more than she could give. He knew so little to want to complicate things. But she didn't want him to leave what they had. Then an idea popped in her head. She went in her purse and found a pen. She carried one, yes. She leaned over him and took his wrist. He didn't even budge. His breathing was a deep peaceful sleep. Poor honey. She wore him out. She wrote a little message on his wrist then popped the pen back in the purse. She took her shoes and popped them on right quick before she slid out the door without bidding her lover farewell. When she'd see him again she didn't know. But what she left should keep him hers for a little while longer. Now….it was time to get back to reality. Oh joy.

xxx

Gippal stirred in his bed, he leaned over to pull a body closer to him that wasn't there. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to find no Rikku. She had once again left him alone. He decided that the talk had no effect. He should try it when they have clothes on next time. If there was a next time. He sighed and went to rub his eyes but he noticed it was bright so he shaded his eyes instead. When he rolled over onto his stomach, he looked at his arm and saw something written.

_Yellow –L.B_

He smiled.

He was winning. It may not be a big victory but it showed she was listening. She was letting him in. He chuckled and sat up. Yellow...He didn't take her for a yellow. Orange or green maybe. She usually came in something green or blue. She always wore pink or a soft orange lip-gloss.

"But the Little Bird likes Yellow." He told himself and smiled. With that in mind he got up and went to heat up some water. Maybe he should use some of the money to get some hot water running in here. Then he could actually use is small little shower and get to the band's practices quicker. He looked to the small digital clock on the floor by his little radio. It was almost 2'oclock. He had to be at the bar at 3 to practice and his shift started at 5. He needed to get going. He had a good two or three block walk. Sighing he looked back down at his arm…It was still a great day.

"Well, look who decided to finally roll out of bed. Your up at the crack of evening "

Gippal was greeted with nothing less than he expected when he got to rehearsal 20 minutes late. He carried his acoustic in the case at his side and his worn brown leather jacket on his shoulder. He had cleaned up and then headed out the door. He did stop to pay the landlord who had been hounding him. Mr. Rodriguez had a grudge against him since his daughter had made out with him at a nearby block party. Gippal hasn't been near her, or any other woman since he'd met Little Bird but that didn't mean they didn't drool over him. Yufie was always trying to get her dad to let her come and remind him about rent being due every week. And if he said no, coming to hound him himself, Gippal would be caught by her after coming home from work or when he took out his trash. Even when he washed clothes, she somehow found him. He shook the thought. He simply sipped his coffee and went to set his stuff down on the stage.

" Hm?" The blonde mused with a chuckle. " You're not rebutting? Wow. Someone must've gotten a visit from the little birdie then."

" You really spending some time with her. Is it getting serious?" Another member asked. The keyboardist of the band, Baralai.

Gippal simply grinned and walked up to the mic. " Can we get down to business and out of mine?"

" Sure, bro." The original blonde said.

" Well, Shuyin, looks like our friend here has some very settling business." Tidus said to his twin brother. " I say its good for him."

Gippal kind of agreed. Little Bird was good. He needed to keep her around. Most definitely.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Thats Chapter one of my second newest fic. Im going to hold off on the jabber for now. just one thought i want to hear from my audience. Where do you think Rikku got the nickname? Im going to show it next chapter but i want to hear your imagination. Until next chapter. R&amp;R.<strong>

**Xoxo,**

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's just business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it? **_

_**Credit to Justin Timberlake and Timbaland for the song lyrics used. I do not own whatsoever. **_

_**And a hint on this chapter, it is how Gippal met Rikku.**_

_**S/N: I know you all have been hounding me to update quickly but I'd rather give you quality work and be proud of this story (and my others) than to keep up with my others. If inspiration comes for one, that's what i write on. If I update one quicker than the other it's just how it is. Sorry. But I have never left a story undone on this account. Trust me. Still I love the feedback and my readers. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

* * *

><p>When the sun set and night fell, the life in this place lit up. It was running late into the night so it's passed lit and it's flaming. The liquor was going heavy and the place was packed. The skirts were as short as legally possible and the hormones were high. Seemed like just another Saturday night at Detour in downtown Los Angeles. If there weren't people grinding on the dance floor, a drunken argument going on near the bathrooms or people passing out, it would be a shock.<p>

A certain regular just sat at the bar sipping his beer that spent his last few bucks. He wasn't really feeling it tonight. He only came because it was his usual routine with the band. They came incase Rin, the owner, needed a spot filled or decided to let them go on anyway. They got other gigs through this joint because they came so much. Word got around on the underground. But that still didn't mean he wasn't shit broke. It was hard finding a job in LA when all you knew was how to sing and play the guitar. He sometimes got temp jobs but they were rare and far spaced out.

He sighed and shook his head. He didn't need to worry about that now. He took another swig of his beer. Just then he felt a hand grip his butt rather feistily. He quickly seized the hand and looked to its owner, which wasn't hard because they pressed themselves against his chest as soon as he turned around.

"Hey. I knew I'd find you here." An all too sultry voice said.

"I didn't expect you, Yufie. Aren't you a little young to be here this late?" He restrains the hands that try and roam his chest,

"I'm 21." She giggles. He smells the liquor on her breath.

"And a little bit drunk." He sighs pushing her away.

"Oh come on. I'm just having a little fun." She says and her hand slips away and grabs his crotch.

"OH!-K. It's time for me to go. "He says pushing her away. She almost stumbles back but catches on to a girl he recognized as her friend. She must've been looking for her. He took this time to slip through the crowd. He decided he'd lose her on the other side of the club.

It was hot and the waves of bodies were grooving to the beat. He almost couldn't see past the bobbing heads and the white stream lights that glided across the dance floor. Then out the corner of his eyes he caught glance of a blonde vixen. And when the bass dropped and the DJ changed the song, she began to sway her hips in a way that had him hypnotized.

_Baby you're so new age, you like my new craze  
>let's get together maybe we can start a new phase<em>

He just barely caught sight when she slid her hands through her hair and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes met his and she grinned. From that moment he was hell bent on learning her name. Then she began to wave away from him. He told himself not to let her get away. . He followed as close as he could. The bodies of the crowd always kept him 3 to 4 people away. He came off the dance floor in the direction he saw her go yet he didn't see her for a second. It wasn't until the spotlights swayed across the crowd once more that he caught a glimpse of her green dress going around the corner into the hallway leading to the bathrooms and storage closet.

_The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
>Why don't you come over here, you got me saying<em>

This woman, she had him going. He probably passed at least five chicks who'd he could grab and fuck within the hour, but none had him captivated. Coming around to the hallway, he saw her open an exit door and head outback. It was an alley back there. He knew because he had used it to escape a few times. He didn't hesitate going pass the few lingering drunks and couples in the hallway and followed right out the door.

The door barely closed before someone pulled him up against the wall. Against a small petite body with the scent of something intoxicating, lips molded to his in a way he couldn't dispute. He knew this was the woman he had followed by the quick gleam of blonde hair and green dress he got before he was pushed with his back against the wall. The petite hands teased just above his belt rim and he realized she was taking control of him. No woman has ever controlled him…and he let her.

_Aayooh  
>I'm tired of using technology aye, why don't you sit down on top of me<em>

She moaned into his mouth as he played along and let her slide her delicate fingers into his pants. And that's when something told him to ask her name. But his mouth was still occupied by the sweet temptation known as her lips. They were intoxicating. He found himself diving deeper and deeper into her. But he managed to gasp out some words.

"Whats-mmh….your….ah-name?"

She didn't respond. He lets his hands grip her hips. The mere movement saying he demanded control. Yet she only chuckled and bit his bottom lip. He wasn't getting control. She had this. He groaned and pressed his growing bulge against her stomach; letting her feel what he had control of. She moaned and lifted herself onto her tip toes to rub against it.

_Aayooh  
>I'm tired of using technology aye, I need you right in front of me<em>

'Fine' He thought. 'She wanted to play for control, we could play.'

He lifts her legs to hitch on his hip and pressed her into the wall. He knew her dress had come up and he was so ready to take her. He knew he had a backup condom in his wallet if need be. He ground himself against her, which gained him a pleased moan. The sound makes him throb harder, if possible. 'Yeah' He thought. 'I'm definitely gonna need this condom tonight.'

Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
>Ooh, she wants it, uh uh (soo), I got to give it to her<p>

But apparently someone wasn't planning on letting him use it. Or letting them continue their hot session in this alley. Just barely cutting through their moment was the sound of an authoritative voice.

"Hey!" It says. "None of that."

Gippal breaks away, groaning in annoyance to look in the direction. He meets a bright light, just barely making out the officer as he approached them. Gippal then looked at the flustered female he had pinned with her core heated. Her lips were moist and a bit swollen from their kissing. He reluctantly separated himself from her when the officer repeated "I said none of that! Separate"

She pulled down her already short dress and ran a hand through her hair, which had become dishelved, but made her look even sexier to him.

"What are you two doing back here?" The officer asks flashing the flashlight between them.

Gippal didn't know what to say, 'I followed this chick out the club and was about to fuck her in the alley.'

"Nothing, Officer." He manages to say, his voice raspy. The officer's eyes averted down and Gippal knew he had a huge erection. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

'Crap, Rin isn't going to like this.' Gippal thought. He can't get in trouble with the officers outside of Rin's club; Rin would take it out on the band and cut down their gigs. 'Shit…'

"It doesn't look like nothing." He looks to the small blonde and she has now been trying to fix her smeared lip-gloss.

"Do you know prostitution is illegal in this county, ma'am?" The officer said the blonde gasped.

"I'm not a prostitute!" She fussed. And this was the first time Gippal has heard her voice. It had a melodic ring to it. Almost like a bell…or siren. He looked her over once quickly…she was a very deadly siren indeed.

He looked to the officer to see what he'd say. "I know this is a club scene, so the outfits do get provocative, but you'd be surprised how many girls and their fares I find back here. Now I'm going to ask you again ma'am."

"Officer, I assure you, I am not a prostitute." She interrupts. And this time Gippal adds his two-cents.

"And I assure you, I don't have enough money to buy another drink, let alone a hooker." He says with a slight chuckle. He was never embarrassed to let people know he was broke. Being a musician , you learn to grin and bear a lot of things.

"Then you two know each other?" He eyes them suspiciously, waiting for a screw up. Not around Gippal. He was quick to think.

"Well , officer, this is my girlfriend." He spoke quickly. "She doesn't really care about discretion much."

The officer does a quick smug chuckle then sighs. "That's for sure. You two need to take things like that to a more private place. It won't be tolerated around here. "

"Yes sir." Gippal says. After the cop leaves, the blonde isn't far behind him leaving a bit upset. Something tells Gippal to follow. He wouldn't let her go without knowing her name. If he'd get anything, he was going to get that.

Walking around to the front of the club, he watches as she tries to ask the bouncer to let her back in. Ignoring the angry club goers outside waiting.

"No can do, sweetheart." He says. Kimahri was a large and built man; always one to be nice to the ladies. Usually he told men to fuck off.

"My friends are in there. I just want to go and get them." She pleaded.

"No can do." Kimahri doesn't budge.

The blonde sighs. Gippal chuckles and walks over.

"Need some help?" He leans near her, so she hears him over the club music from inside.

She looks to him, that look she had in the club hiding behind a failed attempt at a sober look.

"I…no….I just wanted to get back in the club, but he says I can't" She gestures to kimahri who shrugs his shoulders. Gippal looked to him.

"Don't look at me like that, Gip. You and I both know Rin wouldn't have that. If I do it for her then I have to do it for everyone. Only club acts like you or one of the guys can do this. " Kimahri said it like he shouldn't have to tell Gippal. He should know.

"I can't bring her in with me?" Gippal asked knowing the answer. Kimarhi shook his head.

"UGH!" She huffed. Surprised the two man that such and aggressive huff came from such a small frame.

She sauntered off angrily towards an area Gippal knew she had no business walking in alone. Her behind switched just right in that dress and made him hornier than before. But he was still hell-bent on getting her name. Something in his gut said keep at her. Follow her. Get her name. And when his gut tells him to do something, he follows it to a T.

Trotting a bit, he managed to catch up to her. "You know where you're going?"

She remained silence.

"This area isn't really good to be walking around by yourself, let alone in an outfit like that." He says.

No response.

"You'll be mistaken for a hooker by more than just an officer."

That got him a glare. But he took no offense. It was a response. At least, she was listening.

"So do you do this a lot? The whole, leading a stranger to an alley and making out with them, then leaving without even exchanging names?"

She huffed and continued to saunter. He managed to stand in front of her way and held out his hand.

"I'm Gippal, Last name not required." He flashes a toothy grin that he knew she caught because she unconsciously licked her bottom lip. He wanted that bottom lip between his teeth but he could control himself.  
>She pursed her lips then sighed looking away. They had stopped walking.<p>

Crossing her arms, she finally spoke, "Are you always this persistent with girls you make out with? Or are you some virgin who wants his first time so badly he'll follow a stranger halfway down the street? Are you some crazed stalker? Do you have psychiatric problems? Do I need to MACE you?"

She said it so bluntly that he almost laughed out loud. She was feisty; he definitely had to know her name.

"Do you want me to answer those in that order?" He grinned, cockily. She huffed again and began to move pass him but he got back in front of her. "OK! OK! I'm actually not this persistent with girls, well…because I don't usually have to be, also implying that I'm definitely not a virgin. I'm not a crazed stalker either, no psychiatric problems, mace isn't needed. I'm doing all this because you refuse to tell me your name."

"Why does my name matter?" She once again tried to walk past him.

"Why wouldn't it?" He asked. She didn't respond. Just kept walking. "It's not safe to be walking alone. At least let me walk you to where you're going."

"I don't need your help. I can handle myself!" She yelled over her shoulder. Gippal chuckled and almost  
>decided to leave her be but instead saw another guy approach her. He didn't seem like he had any good intentions. In fact, Gippal had seen him before. He was a known pimp in the area. The name was Auron. Auron had actually been locked up for beating one of his girls; it was a surprise to Gippal to see him out. But he didn't like the way he eyeballed the blonde as she passed him.<p>

"Hey there, sweetheart." Auron said in his creepy suave way. He slicked his way over in his silk button down shirt and jeans. His fake snake skin shoes glistened in the orange hue of the street lights. "You lost?"

The blonde didn't know what to think of the man or what to say, but she didn't get a chance as Gippal once again came to her side and aide for the night with their earlier charade.

"No, actually," Gippal said coming up to put his arm around the blonde's shoulders "she's with me."

"Is that right, Gippal?" Auron chuckles.

"Yeah, that's right." Gippal stood his ground. He and Auron have had a run in before and it ended in a scuffle. He was one of the few who didn't bow down to Auron's reputation. This made Auron stay on his side of town and away from Gippal.

"Hm, well it seems you both are a little ways from home then." Auron says sticking his hands in his pockets. "And on the wrong side of Old Town."

"We were just passing through." Gippal said and he tried to move with the blonde but Auron stood in their way.

"You don't just pass through my side of town." Auron became serious.

"Didn't know it was your side of town." Gippal arrogantly responded.

"Well, maybe you've been under a rock. " Auron stepped a bit closer. "Maybe I should put you under another."

"Look, Jecht, you and I both know you just got out. A fight is not what you're looking for." Gippal held the blonde closer to him. "I'm just passing through with my lady."

Auron scoffed. "Well, I haven't seen her around. Does she have a name?"

The blonde spoke up. "Not one you need to know."

He laughed. "Feisty. I may have to get to know you a bit better."

The blonde almost spoke again but Gippal started moving with her. Auron laughed and Gippal caught word of "I'll be seeing you."

Gippal hoped he wouldn't. The blonde let him lead her around the corner before speaking. She didn't move from under his arm because she loved the way he felt against her.

"I could've handled that…" She said silently. Gippal smiled because for some reason he understood what she was saying.

"You're welcome." He chuckles. "Does this mean you'll tell me your name?"

He never got a response. A bus passed them as they we about to turn the corner again. The ad on the bus caught both of their eyes. Gippal recognized the man on the front as a big producer who lived in Up Town. He thought about what it could be like to get the band an audience with him. They'd get signed and it'd be no more side gigs and temp jobs. What a life, they could have. His attention then went to the blonde under his arm. She had sighed and stopped walking.

"What is it?' He asked.

"Where are you taking me?" Her question caught him. He realized they were just walking but he had been leading her somewhere…right?

He was going to say back to the club so she could wait for her friends in a safer area but the words wouldn't come. Instead he asked, "Where do you want me to take you?"

Then what she did next caught him off guard and brought back memories of what they were doing in the alley. Her eyes changed back to that lusty look he caught in the club. She walked up to him and let her hands rest on his shoulders.

Standing on her tiptoes, just before her lips touched his, she whispered "Somewhere more private where we could finish this."

And he was once again at her will.

ccc

They stumbled up the stairs groping each other in ways that would turn anyone on. They caught kisses here and there but it was Gippal who tried to focus on getting out his key. They bumped against a wall and then once again right next to his apartment door. The outside noise was unheard in the building but the poignant smell of a mixture pertaining of laundry detergent…old carpet and maybe dust filled the building. She found his lips and pressed against him. He wanted her but knew he had to get her inside first. The tenants in this building were nosy and some would take to nagging about it later. Plus one of his neighbors on the floor had kids. She laughed when he turned her into his door and kissed her neck. His key finally jingled in the door just as another opened.

"Gippal?" A stern Hispanic accent said. It sounded angry or annoyed.

Gippal took his face form her neck to peek at his landlord.

"Mr. Santiago, is there a problem?" Gippal said standing and clearing his throat. His groin showed

"Either than you making this ruckus in the hallway with your late night escapade, your rent's late."

Gippal sighed. "I know ..." He couldn't focus with the hands that roamed his chest and the lips on his neck.

"You're always late. I'm tired of waiting and you obviously don't have it. So I want you out." Mr. Santiago said triumphantly. Gippal groaned. He didn't need this now. Then a voice said in his ear.

"mmm. How much is it?"

"What?" he whispered to her.

"How much is it?" The blonde repeated.

"What? M-My rent?" He didn't get why she was asking. "$230"

Before he could ask why she asked or pay attention to his landlord fussing, she reached in her bra and pulled out a small folded clip of money. He watched as she peeled off a few bills and held it out for the landlord.

"Does this work?" She said a little louder so he could hear.

"I can't pay that back." Gippal whispers to her. Hoping she would understand that if he can't pay the landlord his rent, he definitely couldn't pay her back the money. At least not when he's in his current state between employments.

She looked him straight in the eyes and whispered "Don't worry about it."

The landlord had already come and taken the money, counting it to make sure it was enough. Gippal wanted to say something but one incredibly hard erection against her abdomen told him to shut up and accept this. It throbbed so hard he thought he may explode right there. This was no time for the two heads to be arguing. So he finished unlocking his door and guided her inside, not looking twice at his landlord. The landlord mumbled something but he didn't care.

The moment his foot kicked the door closed, her lips were back on his. Feverish passion heated this small studio apartment. He just barely made it to the mattress on the floor before he began undressing himself. Although he should say she undressed him. Clothes became something of a memory and skin pressed against flushed heated skin. Gippal knew in the box by his mattress, he had maybe four more condoms. He knew that she wanted him in her and he wanted to be in her. So the real question was; how long could he make those for condoms last? Because he sure as hell planned to use them, even if his body shut down in the end. This was an opportunity and woman he didn't want to let pass him up. She gave him rent; now he would give her something to remember as well.

Bodies conjoined as soft moans and gasps filled the air. As the thrusts became harder and deeper, the moans hungrier, the groans rougher, heat rose to a level neither had ever experienced. a night of low expectations turned into a night of passion. Two strangers became lovers.

ccc

The world seemed dark. Or maybe it was just Gippal's inability to open his eyes. He lay on his mattress so spent it was ridiculous. The countless rounds and hours of sex he had just spent with the blonde knocked him out harder than two full rounds of tequila shots. He didn't understand why he had stirred when his body couldn't possibly do it on its own. Maybe it was her moving that woke him. It wasn't the noise of the early morning. He was too used to the crying babies, car radios, arguing neighbors and general ruckus of Old Town. He'd been here for 2 or 3 years. No it wasn't that. It was the absent of warmth that had lain on his back all night. That was it. The usually cold room seemed harsher this morning.

It was when he felt something reach over him, brushing his back and stirring the fresh scratches, that he managed to open his eyes a bit. He made out, through the grog, a delicate feminine hand picking up a small lace fabric. He heard her struggle to stretch over him; it may have been her trying not to touch him too much or that she was a sore as he was. He sighed as she leaned back over with the fabric. Facing her, he spoke softly.

"Hey…" He didn't know what else to say. He noticed her skin was glowing. But not from moonlight… "What time is it?"

Her soft whisper responded. "Almost 7."

Wow…how long had they gone at it? And when did he get in? He couldn't remember anything after his first orgasm last night. He couldn't remember what he had to do today….or the date for that matter.

He simply said 'hm' and sighed. He tried clearing his vision by closing his eyes a second. It helped a bit. She became clearer, and he saw the glow was not only from the rising sun….but from something more physical.

"Can I wash up in your restroom?" She broke through his thoughts.

He groaned and began to sit up on his elbows, wincing at the movement. "Yeah, uh, let me get you a rag and some water boiling."

"Boiling?" She asked as he rose in bed. He noticed she stared at him a second longer when the cover slid off his back and around his calves. He looked down at why she would and saw the hickeys and bit marks on his chest leading down to his manhood. He ran a hand down them and felt the tingle it gave him whenever he touched one. Not the time to get turned on; he was out of condoms and she was probably done with him.

He finally answered. "The water heater breaks sometimes in this place. So you gotta boil a pot. It broke down a week ago. Mr. Santiago said it would be fixed by last Friday."

The blonde nodded slowly in understanding. Gippal got up and set up the things for her. 20 minutes later she appeared from his small bathroom in her full outfit she came in, minus the shoes. He had managed to pull on some jeans and some sneakers. He had been pulling on a shirt as she came out, sitting on the mattress.

She looked around the apartment, or room. "Did you just move in?"

He glanced around himself as he picked up one of her shoes from around his side of the bed. He rose and brought it to her as he spoke.

"No. I've lived here for about a year and a half. Maybe two years."

She looked at him as though he was going to say 'kidding' but it never came. Gippal understood. The few girls he had brought back asked him the same thing.

"All I need is the bare minimum." And that was also all he could afford.

"Oh….um well, I guess I should get going." She said. She rubbed goose bumps on her left arm.

"I'll walk you. You were taking the subway?" He asked.

"No I was hoping to call a cab. But I realized, my friends had my phone. I didn't see a phone in here."

"It's not hooked up, But there is a dinner about a block or two away. They have a payphone. "He said heading toward the door. "Come on, it's about a 10 to 15 minute walk."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled reassuringly. Something in his smile made her smile, yet she shyly did so.

"Um…ok. I just don't want to be a burden or anything for you. I know you might have things you need to get done today. I'll just be taking up your time." She babbled a bit.

"Nonsense. You can take up as much of my time as you want." He tells her sincerely. After last night, she could've asked him to give her a piggyback ride to her damn house. He was so sated it wasn't even funny.

He opened his door and stood aside for her to walk out. She did so just in time to catch eyes with a young brunette walking up the stairs. She didn't recognize the brunette but the brunette looked at her as though she had stolen something from her. She didn't understand it but didn't have to as Gippal came out and placed a hand on the small of her back. It brought back the memories of last night. She had been tipsy but remembered his every touch, kiss, and move. She shook the memory and tried to focus on getting home.

"Morning Gippal." The brunette said a bit snippy.

"Morning Yufie." Gippal nods to her as he began to lead his lady companion to the stairs.

"My dad said you paid your rent for this month. Well more like…your friend paid it." The Yufie girl says gesturing to the blonde like something to suspect.

Gippal said nothing.

"But he says you won't be so lucky next time." Yufie snips. The blonde didn't like her tone. She acted like a jealous girlfriend, or ex, who hates seeing him with other women.

"Next month is a long ways away, now isn't it?" Gippal says. He sounds like he's getting annoyed by her…or maybe her comments.. He moves his companion a little bit quicker down the tall flight of creaky stairs. Had they been this loud last night?

They made it outside before Yufie could say anything else. It was quiet for a few moments as they walked the loud, debris burdened city streets. Gippal didn't have that warm feeling he had this morning, but then he looked to his companion once more and saw his silence was making her uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that. " He spoke over the passing car.

"About what?" She asked then realized what he meant. "Oh…it's okay."

The silence came again.

"I have to deal with her a lot. She's a kid who wants more than I'm willing to give her." Gippal explained.

"More than what you gave me last night?" She asked. Gippal smiled at the thought and shoved his hands in his pockets. She was blunt. He liked that.

"yeah, she wants more than what I gave you last night." He noticed she averts her eyes at his comment. "But she hasn't even gotten close to getting less than that."

She never gave a response to that and they walked in silence the rest of the way. It wasn't an awkward silence. Each party just had something on their mind they needed to register. They came to a small diner that had a unique charm to it. It could be said to be a 50's or 60's style but it seemed more modern than that in some aspects. Gippal sighed at the sight of it because it brought him a warm feeling that calmed him. They entered the diner and an aroma of home cooked breakfast filled their nostrils. Soft blues played from an old juke box in the corner. A warm pallet of colors ran through the entire place from the brown leather booth seats to the deep burgundy countertops accented with old style chrome.

The blonde had only a moment to take it all in before Gippal took her to the payphone. She didn't have any change on her but bills. Gippal offered to go get change from 'Ma' for her which brought up questions on her part.

"Your mom is here?" She asked. A thought ran through her of how she would act to meet his mother.

A familiar smile touched his lips that confused her more when he shook his head. "She's not my actual mother per say. Almost everyone in Old Town calls her 'Ma'. She takes care of a lot of people as a mother would. Feeds me a meal here and there when I need it. I can come to her for food, advice…a lot of things. "

The blonde felt genuine love for the woman Gippal spoke about pour from his aura. This woman really meant something to him. She agreed and watched as he went to the counter where a woman with gray hair and large glasses was giving coffee to another patron. She was clad in a brown waitress dress with an apron on that looked like she cooked each meal herself. Gippal and the woman exchanged words. he grinned at something she said and she touched his cheek like a mother would her son, happily. He showed her the twenty the blonde had given him for change and she looked at him for a moment. She said something and Gippal looked in the blonde's direction. He seemed hesitant for a moment then looked back to the old woman.

Finally, Gippal motioned for the blonde to come over. Seeing how she was still in her club dress from the previous night, she somehow felt unfit in appearance to meet the old woman. It shouldn't have matter being she barely knew either of them but she felt a need to make a good impression. She approached wearily, tugging her dress down hoping to somehow lengthen the small material. It didn't work a bit. The old woman paid no mind and grinned warmly at the blonde as she came to stand by Gippal.

"Well, aren't you lovely?" The old woman said with a clear southern accent. "How you doing, darling?"

The blonde tried to smile but felt sheepish at her outfit. She tugged again. "I'm fine."

"When Gippal said his friend needed change, I didn't think he meant a beauty such as you. And you're just friends? Gippal you should be ashamed."

The blonde smiled. Tugged at the dress.

"Where are my manners? My name is Montgomery BelRae." She extends her hand and gives the blonde a warm shake and smile. The blonde tries to return the same but is still shy about her outfit.

"I'm sorry about my outfit . I-"The blonde begins to say but the old woman simply laughs.

"Oh , that ain't no problem , hun. I've seen every walk of life and outfit. People come through here in all sorts of outfits. Had a man who got thrown out of his house by the misses and came in here wearing boxers and a trench coat." The woman laughs. Gippal chuckles and the blonde shyly smiles.

"Well, I don't mean to come in and bother you. I just didn't have any change or a phone. I'll call a taxi and be out of your hair." The blonde says. She continues to tug at her dress.

"Don't tell me you're trying to flee my nest so soon, Little Jay." The old woman grins. "stay. Have a bite to eat. I know this young buck didn't feed you. heck looks like he didn't even feed himself in a while."

"Ma…" Gippal tries to defend himself.

"hush now I won't hear it. You know you haven't eaten since last you came to me." The old woman fusses.

"I have."

"Liquor and snacks don't count!" The old woman counters. The blonde feels a bit out of place to be watching this.

"Uh…" She began. "I really shouldn't. I should call a cab and head home, Ms. BelRae."

"Please call me 'Ma'…or if that's too personal call me Monty." Monty says.

"I…"

"It's no use arguing. She's adamant in her ways, the stubborn old kook," Gippal whispered to her. A spatula connected with his arm that made him flinch.

"This old kook can still hear. Ignore him; Let me fix you a plate. I'll call you a cab. By the time you finish eating it'll be here." Monty suggests. The blonde couldn't object because at that moment her stomach let out a fierce growl. Gippal felt bad he hadn't had anything to give her to eat at his place but he couldn't even feed himself sometimes.

"Gippal , go and show her to a nice booth and I'll be right out with some breakfast for you two." Monty ordered. Gippal said a quick 'yes, ma'am.' Before he took the blonde's hand and led her to a booth a little ways away from the juke box.

Gippal slid into the opposite side after the blonde slid into hers.

"She's just like a mom. Sorry about that." Gippal apologizes.

"It's ok. My stomach betrayed me at the mention of food anyway." The blonde smiles.

"Yeah I heard." Gippal chuckles.

"She does treat you just like a son though. How long have you known her?"

"Since I moved here. I was having trouble staying up and she offered me some pie one night after I came in only able to pay for a small cup of juice. She's been there for me ever since." Gippal says fondly.

"She seems just like you said." The blonde says. Gippal nods.

They make small talk for the next few minutes before Monty comes back with two large breakfast plates. It even looked delectable with eggs, flapjacks, hash browns and toast piping steam off the plate.

She set two tall glasses of juice down beside them as well. She told the blonde that the cab would be here in 30 minutes. This left time to kill. And when small talk came to cease, food consumed, each were left to their own thoughts. Gippal was left on the fact he had yet to learn her name. Something that strikes odd and rude seeing how he's had plenty of opportunities. The unnamed blonde was left with a far more decisive thought process. She looked Gippal over and a heat rose between the two. Gippal recognized it. He could act on it though as a cab drove up outside the diner.

"Looks like it's time for you to fly the nest, little bird." Gippal grinned. The blonde looked confused.

"I never told you my name did i?" The blonde realized.

"No….but it doesn't matter. I like this one."

"Its Rikku-"The blonde began to say but Gippal grinned and shook his head.

"Your little bird now. Suits you." He explains. He smiles in a way that left Rikku unable to find a protest. "Now your cab is here. I better go catch it for you."

"Yeah but…" Rikku began. Gippal paused to listen. She took a moment to finish. This got Gippal to urge her on.

"But what, Little Bird?" Something in him had hoped she said she wanted to stay a bit longer with him or something. What he got was far more than that.

"Gippal….I have a proposition for you."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TADA! After a while I've finally finished the second chapter. A hectic schedule has slowed down my typing but I've given you quality work so I hope it makes up for it. Off to do more typing. For which story? You'll just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this? What are your thoughts? R&amp;R. Reviews are love. Love me?<strong>_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

_**Song: Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p>The sky seemed to hold secrets behind the clouds that darkened the day. Gave Rikku an bad feeling. She either deducted that it was that or the remnants of Gippal's conversation that morning. Whatever it was it was ruining her high as she came home to her penthouse in Uptown. The heels becoming an ornament on her fingertips since she stepped foot off the elevator. The comfort of her house was too welcoming after sleeping on Gippal's hard bed. Yet it missed something.<p>

She sighed and went to check her messages on her answering machine.

'Back to reality' She thought as she pressed the button then went to get a glass of grapefruit juice from her fridge.

_Message 1: Beep! Rikku , love, its Yuffie. I've been trying to get a hold of you. Where'd you run off to last night? Hope you made it home ok. Call me and explain on why you ditched our Girls night out half way through. Bye!_

_Boop._

'Oh, if only she knew.' Rikku smiled as she sipped her juice and came into the living room to retrieve the remote to her television. Seeing what entertainment had to notify about.

_Message 2: Hello, This is Kairi Robins , I'm calling on behalf of my clients , Hearts of the Kingdom. Its been over a month since you last saw them perform and word hasn't been sent on whether you may or may not be interested in working with the group. You can reach me at this number or my email. Thank you for your time._

_Boop._

Rikku involuntarily rolled her eyes. This manager had been hounding her about the group for about 3 weeks now. Give it a rest.

Rikku was about to head into the bedroom when the next message caught her attention.

"Hey, sweet stuff, guess who." She'd know that voice anywhere. "Im back in town from that trip and i want to see you. In fact, I want you to come out with me tonight."

'What the fuck?' she cursed in her mind ...or so she thought.

"So is that a no?" A voice, too close and clear to be the answering machine, made Rikku jump out of her skin. She turned to her bedroom door to find its owner.

Leaning in the doorway looking and smelling like a million bucks was a man who'd be any woman's fantasy from here to LowTown. Unfortunately, that woman wasn't Rikku. She placed on her usual 'look like you want him' smile and spoke.

"Seymour...Baby, when did ...how did you get in?"

"My name gets me into a lot of places, Ri" Seymour grins. "Now you failed to answer my question"

As he said this, he approached her and caressed her arm. His touch made her skin crawl but she smiles as if she enjoyed his touch. And lied through her teeth.

"I'd love to. Where to?" She responds. His grin got slyer.

"It's a surprise. Get dressed and be ready to go in a few hours. I'll be back to pick you up."

He told her. She mentally groaned. She was exhausted and in no mood to go back out. Seymour was just more repelling than usual. Why?

She pushed it aside, deciding it was just the day.

~ooo~

Pure hell. That's what it felt like. When Seymour said he wanted to take her out, she figured he'd pull one of his cheesy dinner themes on a rooftop somewhere. Nope, his current idea of taking a woman out was bringing her as eye candy to band gigs as he scouted. It was no big deal that she was the daughter and head scout of her father's Machina Records when Seymour was in the room. She had gotten use to it. The part when it got worse was when they arrived at a club in an area that Rikku knew all too well. She thought of possible excuses she could use to avoid going inside this club...blank. The first sign that this night wasn't going to end well was the doorman. Kimarhi. He looked at the group and then her and smiled. She prayed he wouldn't say anything.

"Hello there, Little Bird." He smiled. Everyone knew her by that down here. Hopefully Seymour would take it as just another side name he called pretty females.

She smiled shyly and luckily Seymour cut in.

"I heard there's a pretty good band playing tonight. How much would it cost to get us in?" He asked suavely.

"Hey man, If you're with Little Bird here, you must be good people. Go on in." He winked at Rikku as they passed and she smiled back. Grateful.

The club was somewhat packed, which was a sign that tonight something had gotten everyone's attention. Rikku decided it was best to stay close to Seymour before she got lost and ran into someone she knew or worse, Gippal. She stayed hugged to Seymour and hidden in the shadows of the black suits that followed. Determined not to be seen. They made it to a booth in the upper barracks of the club. Perfect view of the floor and all who inhabited it. And a perfect view to see if Gippal is anywhere near her.

"Relax…" She felt someone whisper in her head. "He doesn't know, Seymour doesn't know. You play cool and make it out of here, they'll never know of each other."

"Baby, I want you to pay close attention. In a few minutes, you're about to see my new investment. Or soon to be." Seymnour leaned over and said to her over the music, which had gotten louder.

"What do you mean?" She puzzled.

"I'll tell you later." He grinned. "It's about that time."

Before Rikku could ask any more questions, the music was cut and someone's voice could be heard over the mic. She recognized it as the Rin guy who owns the club, She had met him a few times when she came looking for Gippal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there's a special treat tonight. Now I know you've heard this band before but tonight they've got a new song for you. SO give it up for the best in the house, Lithium!"

The crowd cheered. Girls screamed. The band was set up as the curtain rose and there he stood. Gippal. He wore a silver pendant , she had seen him wear a millions times. A pair of old Levi's and a navy button down shirt she recognized all too well. She bought him it.

Gippal stepped to the mic. Clearing his throat slightly, he spoke a few words. She could kind of hear the nervousness in his voice. Could everyone else hear it to?

"Hey, we're Lithium and tonight we're performing a new song." He looks down to fiddle with his guitar for a second, adjusting his pic. "I wrote this song for a certain birdie. She comes and goes so I don't know if she's here tonight. But if she is listening….this one's for you little bird."

Something makes Rikku unable to tear her eyes from Gippal…

The band starts to play

_I've been roaming around,_

_I was looking down at all I see  
>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach<br>You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

The music was so…alluring. Or maybe it was the music. Maybe she was drawn to Gippal's voice. She had come to their practices a bunch of times. Never had she heard them play. Or maybe she just hadn't heard this emotion radiating from this band. ….Or maybe it was just Gippal?

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak

Countless lovers under cover of the street

You know that I could use somebody

You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you

It was definitely Gippal radiating the emotion. His voice…. Made her stomach feel…funny. The words he sung were telling her something that she hadn't figured out yet. What was he feeling exactly when he wrote this…and how long ago had he wrote it?

"_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep"_

_"Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat"_

"I hope it's gonna make you notice"

She couldn't get herself to look away. Even over the loud music, Seymour's constant whispers to his execs and the random shouts from girls. It was strange and she didn't like it.

"_I've been roaming around; I was looking down at all I see"_

As the song ended , the crowd erupted into a cheer of something fierce. Rikku stood with the other execs and clapped just the same, but she watched Gippal intently. Such a look of pleasure crossed his face. She would've grinned had he not suddenly looked up into the barracks. Her heat skipped a beat; she suddenly sat down and prayed he hadn't seen her.

Run away.

That's the immediate thought that came to her mind. She could blend in with the crowd and be out in 2 minutes. Ditch Seymour, fake sick and head home. With the plan set she quickly excused herself before Seymour could stop her. She practically flew down the steps and into the nearest hall. She almost made it to what she thought was the back door leading to the alley when a door opened.

"Hey, well look it here. It seems a certain Little Bird was in the crowd. "A voice came from a door behind her. It made her freeze in her tracks because she knew exactly who it was. It was like the heavens tripped up luck on the way out the door. She took a deep sigh.

She turned to face Tidus. Grinning and leaning against the doorframe he simply shook his head.

"I take it you heard Gippal's song." He said, didn't really asked but she nodded anyway. "He'd been working on it for weeks. Wouldn't let us perform it until tonight… Big night."

She nodded. "Yeah , I saw the crowd."

"Not only that. Rin got word that Label execs were going to be in the area tonight. They're actually talking to Gippal now. "

Rikku hadn't realized Seymour would swoop down on them so fast. She really wouldn't be missed if she left right now. When Seymour smelled a good mark, he latched on.

"Wow, I'm happy for you guys. " RIkku said backing up towards the exit door more.

"You know, he'd love to see you. It would make his night." Tidus said. He knew she was about to skip out. It was her MO.

"I would but i-" She began to lie but another voice stopped that cold.

" You can't keep a bird where they don't want to be. "This voice….was Gippal's. Unmistakable. He appeared in the doorway with Tidus. "Isnt that right Little Bird…"

She looked away. This hadn't turned out as planned. And his voice was still bringing remnants of the song. Her stomach did that flip and she didn't like it. Tidus slipped back into the room, leaving the two lovers to talk. Gippal let his gaze wander from Rikku for a moment, only to return it with a slight seriousness.

"I don't usually see you this close together. Miss me already?" He says in a sexy tone that did something to her.

She licked her lips at the thought and hoped he didn't see.

"I may have just come to hear the music." She avoids the question, crossing her arms as she did.

"Just came to hear the music huh." He said under his breath, looking down briefly. "So you heard the song then?"

She knew he'd ask that.

"It sounds like someone's really put you in a mood to me." She smiled.

He gave a quick chuckle. "Sounds like someone's avoiding answering the question."

She didn't want to do this now. And she heard voices coming from behind Gippal. Were those Seymour and the others? Gippal looked back, which Rikku took as a chance to run. She quickly pushed open the exit door and took in the cool night air. The alley had a fresh yet damp air to it tonight. Maybe it was the clouds that hid the stars that night. Maybe it was the soft barely-there drizzle. Rikku's heels made more noise than she would like as she tried to escape to the streets.

She didn't get far. A strong yet familiar hand caught her wrist, ceasing any hope for escape.

"Why are you running little bird?" Gippal says. He begins to pull her to him but she retracts her wrist.

He's taken back. She'd never pull back from him before.

"Why all of this so suddenly?" She blurts out.

"I-" He tries to respond.

"What we had was fine. It was simple. No strings attached."

"Because-" He attempted to interject once more.

"Why can't I just be that girl you see every once in a while and FUCK senseless?!" She rants on.

That is, until a pair of hands grab her forearms and pull her to a hard chest. No more words are spoken for quite some time as she's pressed between a damp alley wall and an all too familiar body. Lips cover hers in a kiss she had never experienced in her life. This wasn't even like the kiss Gippal had given her the first night they had met in this alley. It was something tangier, harder, stronger yet softer. He was telling her something she couldn't quite pin down. And she didn't want to. She moved to push him away but he took her hand and pinned it to the wall as he deepens the kiss. She would've been lost, losing the fight against her bodies urges to respond, had it not been for the exit door swinging open in a loud clunky manner.

"Here you are! I know you can't help it but we got moves to make in here." Tidus' voice came into their little bubble. It got Gippal to break the kiss and his raspy voice came to her ears. Because she couldn't force her eyes open right now.

"I stopped fucking you a long time ago, Little Bird." He whispered in her ear. It was a harsh whisper…almost angry. She feared he'd do something else. But he simply let her go, her limp body slumping against the wall. Eyes opening slowly, she looked to Tidus, not daring to gaze at Gippal. Tidus looked confused but he didn't speak.

Instead the first voice to break the silence came from the hallway behind Tidus.

"Is he out there?" A second familiar voice said. Rikku's heart jumped but in a bad way. Not how it did with Gippal. And before her mind could react, her feet were carrying her to the street. She couldn't think where she was going she just turned right, ran pass the bouncer and into the streets of old town.

~ooo~

It felt like forever to Rikku before she convinced her body to stop running. Her feet ached something fierce and the memory of how she had heels on came back in a painful flash. She had no idea where she was. It was still lit somewhat but it seemed deserted. The drizzle had gotten a little harder but that was the least of Rikku's problems. In her haste she forgot that she left her purse at home and her cellphone was dead. She was lost and didn't even have enough money for a bus fare.

So, she was screwed. She couldn't go to Gippal's. She wouldn't was more like it.

She plopped down on the nearest bench, which conveniently was shaded by an awning. It shielded her from the drizzle that just started to turn into heavy rain.

"Great..." Rikku grumbles to herself. She hugs her cold frame. Running out in this silver mini-dress and thigh high boots wasn't her best idea. The bench wasn't damp at least. She didn't dare look to see how dirty it was. What was she going to do?

In the midst of her pondering, she failed to notice the woman in a dark brown trench coat come out of the door a meter from her. In fact, she didn't notice her until she was right next to her. And a familiar warm southern voice came to her.

"Well, I'll be damned. I never thought I'd get to see you again around my coupe, Blue Jay."

Rikku looks up, Montgomery "Ma" BelRae looked down at her with the warmest smile.

"…." Rikku didn't know what to say. Ms. BelRae took one look over her and Rikku knew she woujld say something about Gippal. She couldn't take it right now…all she needed was to get out this rain and off these streets.

Ms. BelRae smiles and turns opening her umbrella, she looks back at Rikku. "Well, don't just sit there like a hen on her egg. Walk an old woman home."

Rikku, with no better offer, tried to gain her dignity and ignore the pain. She rose and slowly joined Ms. BelRae under her large burgundy umbrella. Large enough for two. Did she do this for people often?...Did she do it for Gippal?

They walked for a moment, Rikku's feet howling the whole way, until they came upon a small street of brownstones. They were a bit tarnished on the outside but they were still a step up, visually, from the rest of Lowtown. She strolled to a brown-stone on the end of the street, up the stairs and turned to face Rikku.

"Hold this, darlin' "She orders, ever-so-kindly. Rikku did, shakily, without question. She was practically shivering from the cold night air and rain. She was also quite damp from the rain she walked in for what felt like forever.

Ms. BelRae unlocked the door to her brown-stone, took the umbrella, and gestured for Rikku to come in.

"Leave your shoes by the door; I won't have any dirt tracked into my clean house." She tells her.

Rikku gives a small "Yes, Ma'am" as she all too happily but carefully discards her shoes to the side by the coat rack. Her feet sighed at the cool wooden floor that greeted her. Then she sneezed.

"That young buck sure knows how to treat a lady." Ms. BelRae murmurs. Rikku doesn't think she's speaking to her directly.

The house is warmer than the outside and she's thankful for that. But she was still shivering and BelRae notices.

"Come on, Blue Jay." I'll Give you a blanket and fix you one of my Monty Martini's. It'll warm you up." She says. She points to a chair at a table in her dining room. "Take a seat."

"Yes, Ma'am "Rikku says obediently. She hops in one of the cozy padded-seating, wooden dining chairs. She mainly stared down at the table twiddling her thumbs, too focused on this night's events to examine her surroundings. She wasn't pulled from her thoughts until a chicken shaped mug was set down in front of her; its contents steaming.

Welcoming the warmth, she takes a quick gulp. The hot liquid soothes her chills, only to make her scrunch up her face violently at the potent taste of the concoction. She put down the cup and coughed as soon as the fluid went down her throat.

"Oh my-"She managed to gasp out.

"Aint it nice? Something to shake ya bones awake." Ms. BelRae shouts joyously as she pats Rikku on the back roughly.

Rikku calmed herself and finally formed the first sentence to Ms. BelRae since she first saw her.

"Thank you so much, Ms. BelRae. I hadn't had a clue what I was going to do." She said.

"Now, look here Blue Jay. The name is Monty."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry Ms.….. I mean Monty." She corrects herself. For a moment, its quiet. Rikku tests the drink once more….still potent. Yet it's a bit easier on the second gulp.

"He really cares about you, ya know." Monty breaks the silence.

"Huh?" Rikku almost chokes again.

"The young buck… He really has a fancy for ya, Blue Jay." She repeats. "I can't remember the last time he'd been this happy. He spoke to me about you a few weeks ago, near caught a cheek cramp, he smiled so much. "

Rikku looked into the drink. She didn't know if she wanted to talk about him. It seemed Monty didn't care if Rikku spoke though.

"You bringing a change in his soul, even if neither of you see it yet. He has so much ambition now. Wants to get out of Lowtown. I know it seems like it should be ordinary, but lot of Chucks and Junes that come through my diner are happy just getting by…happy in Lowtown."

Rikku felt a twinge in her heart, decided to drown it with another sip.

"If you can't return what's growing in him, don't fool him…."

Rikku looks to Monty. She's staring intently at her, like she knew something.

"Why would I be fooling him?" She asked.

"I've seen your type. Come to LowTown for a kick, meet a young buck to saddle up with for a while, then kick 'em to the curb like road kill when they want more…. Those smiles are never quite the same."

A silence.

"Ms. Monty, I'm not fooling Gippal about anything. " Rikku looks into the cup. "I'm not even sure we're doing anything…"

Monty laughs "Then you two are in it deeper than you know….You two remind me of that Juliet and Romeo deal."

Rikku shakes her head and downs the rest of the drink. "Romeo and Juliet were two teens in love…"

A hardy slap on the back.

"Yeah, I guess the night's still young." Monty gives a robust laugh. Rikku nearly chokes on the air that left her.

"Come now, let's get you another drink and I'll let you coop in the guest room." Monty smiles and Rikku can only smile back. What could another drink hurt? She was already forgetting about …..tonight. Maybe a little more forgetting was good.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After what seems like years, Chapter 3 is done and up. I'm sorry for such time it took. I lost my flash drive….But luckily I worked on 4 and some other chaps while I was trying not to panic lol. I will hopefully have that touched up and done by next week…Very juicy, I promise. I want to shout out my loyal reviewers! And thank everyone for still keeping up with my stories. Tell me what you think about this chapter: No specific questions. And I'll work hard to keep your stories coming. <strong>_

_**Reviews are love! Love me?**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Her head felt like a train hit her. She almost didn't remember where she was for a second. The periwinkle walls and plaid cotton sheets were unfamiliar…but homey. Reminded her of her Grandmother's house in Kentucky. But all that was hard to appreciate when her head was swimming.<p>

_Ms. Monty sure can conjure up some tequila mixes_. Rikku thought.

She attempted to sit up, and then stand but her mind and body betrayed her. The room spun and her feet, tangled in sheets, betrayed her to where she fell in an aching heap on the beige carpeted floor. The cool carpet was welcomed for a few moments after the initial nausea left her. What the hell was in that drink?

She doesn't get a chance to enjoy the silence as a voice reaches through her haze.

"Wha-"Is all she can manage as not a complete slur.

"I said" footsteps come towards her and a hand moves her mangled hair from her eyes "You shouldn't have tried the BelRae Martini."

She squints her eyes to see its Gippal.

What was he doing here? Last time she saw him, he tongued her down in an alley and she ran for the hills.

"Not expecting to see me, huh?" Gippal practically reads her mind as he picks her up off the ground. She groans at the change of space awareness. "Ma called me. Told me to come by…now I see why."

A groan is the response as she tries to keep her insides….well inside. He sets her back on the bed and she curls up in a ball.

"Martinis…..not good idea." Rikku finally groans out.

"I know... I was down after 2 for about 12 hours." Gippal says, a bit too loud for Rikku's taste.

"I had….3…maybe 4…." Rikku rasps. She didn't even sound like herself.

"Wow….were you trying to have an assisted suicide?" Gippal laughs. Rikku reverts more to her fetal position. Silence passes between them before Gippal sighs. His hand caresses her back.

"Are we going to talk about last night? " He whispers to her.

She doesn't respond. One because she was hoping he'd drop it, and two because she wasn't in any condition to say anything.

"I know you want to avoid it and just go back to doing what we were….doing, but I meant what I said back there. " He says. She then feels his hand move to her shoulder and pushes her to a laying position on her back. He leaned over her, fear filled Rikku more than the urge to vomit.

Monty's words rang in her head "He cares about you…..If you don't feel the same, don't fool him…."

"Little Bird, I think I'm fa-" Gippal began, but thank the heavens an upheave stopped him mid-sentence and she shoved him off to just barely make it to a waste basket Monty put by the bed.

The following puking stopped all conversation.

_**~ooo~**_

RIkku straightened her hair in the mirror of her UpTown apartment's master bathroom, completely lost in her thoughts. After puking half of her guts out into Monty's waste basket and again in the hallway bathroom, Rikku finally managed to pull it together enough for Gippal to call her a cab. Monty had apparently left her in his hands and she didn't know if it was punishment or a "Motherly" given opportunity to sort things out. But it didn't necessarily go in a kumbaya direction.

She tried her best to avoid the topic of them but every time he got near her, touched her or even looked at her: she got visions of that kiss. The mere thought of it sent tingles down her spine even now. And moistened another area of her body that hadn't been touched since the morning he said he wanted more. He barely got the ok for the brief kiss he planted on her cheek when she got in the cab.

Personally, she didn't want to see anyone or the daylight for a good day with her hangover, but her father called. He did his whole "You're my daughter, the heir to my company throne, one of my best talent managers, and you need to be a part of the events. See the scene and processes"

She rolled her eyes, and then groaned at the pain. So she was dragged into a dinner with one of Cid's acts he signed at 9 this evening. Which was about an 10 from now and she had to get across UpTown evening traffic.

She threw on a blue fitted corset-like tank she got from Chanel and a black pencil skirt to balance it out. She grabbed her blue stilettos and black clutch, deciding she'd put them on in the car over. She was already running late due to her hangover. She couldn't wait for the lecture she had waiting for her…..

_**~ooo~**_

"I can't believe how irresponsible you're being Rikku! I taught you better!" Her father finally finished his hour rant when she finally arrived a half an hour late. She was currently helping the maid Mrs. Corvin in the dining room setting up the table. She had known very little about except that she had been her father and mother's maid for many years and even after Rikku's mother's death, had stayed to help Cid. They didn't have a relationship beyond anything like distant relatives but nothing that close.

Rikku doesn't have time to ponder on it long nor look at her red faced father anymore. The doorbell rings and the two put on the professional masks. The maid goes to open the door as Rikku quickly finishes setting the table. Her head somewhat still throbbed from the martinis but she had enough Advil in her purse to handle that. She had just touched up the last bit as she heard her father coming with the quests.

"I'm excited for this deal. I want to get you in the studio as soon as possible and capture this sound." Cid's voice can be heard as he enters the dining room. "I would first like to introduce you to your PR and Talent manager and the person who'll be pretty much guiding you through everything."

She took that as her cue to leave the table alone and greet the group. She came to face them and froze. In front of her stood Gippal and his entire band from LowTown… and her words left her.

After a moment or two passed, her father spoke up. "You must excuse her; she seems to have lost her train of thought. She's usually more professional and on her feet. Please, let's all take a seat."

They move to their respective places, Cid coming to pull out Rikku's chair for her as she would sit at one head of the table as Cid sat at the other. The 5 members sat down in the middle and Tidus, being the asshole that he was made sure Gippal had to take the seat closest to Rikku.

Rikku didn't even pay attention to the conversation much. She wasn't worried about the band and how they now knew where she was from and why she never hung around. She was too busy trying to avoid Gippal's eye contact. She could feel his eyes burn into her every now and then and when the food was brought out she kept to her plate. Only when Cid spoke to her, was she forced to engage.

"Rikku I'm sure is just as enthusiastic to start with you as well. I heard your tape that one of my executives sent me and your sound is amazing. I don't want to change a bit of it. I'm sure if she heard it, she would agree the emotion is just so… tangible. Where do you get these songs from?"

Tidus answers "Well, Gippal here, writes all of our songs. "

Cid chuckles. "Well son, you got to really have some ladies in your life to inspire you to make songs like you have."

"Or maybe just one." Gippal says with a grin that held a bit of sadness to it…or a cynical humor.

"Well, whoever it is, you should thank them. They gave you a record deal and your first album if all goes well." Cid smiles then goes back to speaking with the rest of the band.

"What a night" Rikku mumbles under her breath hoping no one heard but apparently Gippal did. He gives a quick chuckle…or scoffs. She wasn't quite sure. But she surely didn't want to ask. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Praying for the dinner to be over but all she got was a brush against Gippal's leg. It sent an electricity through both of them apparently. Gippal cleared his throat and pushed back his chair.

"Excuse me, Mr.-"

"Cid. Please, call me Cid. " He interjects.

"Well, Cid. Where is your restroom?" Gippal asks.

"Oh they're upstairs. Rikku," Rikku's attention shoots up. "Can you be so kind, as to show him to the bathroom?"

She knew she couldn't say no by the way Cid looked. So reluctantly she stood, the entire table looking at the two. Rikku adjusts her skirt and walks out the dining room with a quiet "this way".

The walk to the stairs was quiet yet not completely awkward. There was some kind of electricity between them but she refused to turn around. She took the stairs as quickly as possible but it seemed he would take them two as two and was still right behind her. When they got to the top she made a left turn down the expansive hall and was passing several rooms until she came to the guest bathroom. She turned to tell him but he walked pass into it. She was about to escape without worrying about his rudeness but she was then grabbed and pulled in with him.

Everything spun as she was pressed against the door, hearing it lock in the process. The lights weren't on but the light from the hall allowed her to see him just enough in the dark.

"So this is where you run off to?" He asks her.

She doesn't respond.

"Was I some toy you just used to get your kicks?" He whispered a little harsher. She looked away. His hold on her forearms tightened.

"Answer. Me." He said through gritted teeth. She had never heard him so….angry. This wasn't the Gippal who would let his little bird into his room late at night and protect from the cold…this was ….someone new….someone she didn't know.

"I-" She began to say.

Just then his lips slammed on hers. A kiss so fierce it challenged the one from the alley. If he didn't stop this, she'd combust. She wanted to yell, push him away. She wanted to… apparently kiss him deeper. This is what she did. Her body took control. She broke his grip and her hands found their way into his hair. Pulling roughly enough to make him groan. He hoisted her up by the curve of her knee and pressed his now growing erection against her heat. There was something primal about this aura that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She wanted him in a way she never had. Not that night she busted in his room and ripped his shirt, not even the first night they slept together. She wanted him in her. Now.

"Please…" She whispered against his lips. Not quite sure what she was asking for.

"Answer me…" He whispered back.

This time, anger mixed with a begging plea. So many things he may have been begging for in that moment. Answers to his questions. Both spoken and unspoken. A plea to let him in…. and doing so would maybe allow him to satisfy his urge that was throbbing in his chest and his pants.

"I can't …I don't-"She says. It comes out so shaky that even she can't comprehend.

"Little Bird, I-"He begins to say. Just by him calling her little bird, she knew his anger was either subsiding or being smothered by his lust for her.

"Rikku?" A voice from down the hall calls.

It makes both the lovers jump and the aura vanishes just like that. Gippal backs away as though she had burned him and turns on the light. His hair is disheveled and his hard on is still apparent. She must look a mess as well. She turns to the mirror and quickly fixes her appearance. Her pale pink lipstick was a mess. She attempted to fix it with a little water real quick but it didn't help much. Sighing and admitting defeat. She prayed it wasn't her father on the other side of the door. Gippal had, in the meantime, turned to calm himself. He refused to look at her. So she wasn't planning on speaking to him before she left.

"This isn't over. We're going to talk about this. Tonight….at-" He told her.

"My place… 170 East End Ave. Midnight." Rikku said and with that she stepped into the hall. But it wasn't Cid waiting but instead the maid, , simply being sent to look for her because she had been gone for almost 10 minutes.

"Is everything alright, Miss Rikku?" She asks.

She thinks about this for a second, urging to say no. But instead responded with a simple "I believe…so"

_**-ooo-**_

Rikku had been home for nearly 2 hours, and there was no sign of Gippal. She had come straight home after dinner. Told the doorman she was expecting him and came upstairs to change. She had time to shower, change into a tank and pajama shorts and make herself something to eat. She was now watching, or glancing through, many movie options cable was offering tonight. Nothing but half-ass comedies and too-close-for –comfort romances were on most of them. So she settled for an old fashioned 50's black and white.

She must have fallen asleep because she was suddenly jolted awake by a hard knock to her door. She jumps off the couch uncoordinated, she was glad no one was there to see. She cleared her throat and padded over to the front door. Peeking through the peephole she saw a familiar blonde head, which made her heart rate quicken. This was a talk she was trying to avoid….well actually never thought she would need to have. And she had no idea why she was nervous.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Gippal stood at the doorway a moment. A pair of aviator shades covering his eyes. She could neither register what he was thinking nor if he was even looking at her.

"….Hey…" She greeted with a shy smile. Her voice cracked. "Please…come in."

He doesn't move. She wonders why but something told her. He was dressed in his favorite pair of worn jeans, a Beatles shirt and his leather jacket he wore with damn near everything. His hair was ruffled in its usual state and his black boots looked tarnish. She didn't realize how out of place he looked in her pristine Upper East Side apartment. But he probably felt like it as soon as he set foot inside the building.

"Please…" She said again. She wanted to say 'You belong wherever I am' but she withheld. That seemed oddly out of place as well at this moment.

After a few more painstaking seconds, he moved. Rikku almost flinched, it was so sudden. But he brushed pass her like he didn't even notice. She closed the door and locked it before taking a breath and facing him. Only he wasn't where she thought he'd be. In fact, her living room was empty.

"Gi-" She began to call out but she heard footsteps down the hallway.

She went to the hallway, following the footsteps. They led them her to her bedroom. She hadn't realized she left her bedroom door open…or had she?

"G-Gippal…." She was so unsure, this wasn't like her. This had been a new trend since he sung that song at the club.

'That song….Where did this new side come from? He was never THAT sensitive with her but there was so much emotion there.' She thought to herself. He wasn't as bold as her…or what she used to be.

She came in and didn't see anything in her dark cream walled room….Nothing until a sigh came from the bed. She flinched and clapped on the lights.

There sat Gippal at the edge, his hands clasped and eyes trained on her. His sunglasses were now on the bed beside him. Her bed was a few steps off the flower on a platform so he looked taller than normal. But it wasn't that that turned her into a timid mouse. It was the look in his eyes…That look that she hasn't been able to pin point for a while now. This new look that he gave her. Yes the hurt was still there but it was the look from the alley.

"So…." She didn't know what to say. Or where to start. 'I've been a rich heiress this whole time and you were just a fling in LowTown to keep me entertained.'? That wouldn't go over well.

"Is this where you run off to? Your little Upper East Side condo?" He says. He doesn't sound like he's speaking to her. "I knew you weren't from Lowtown…just from your dress and the way you acted. But never did I think you were some rich hoity-toity heiress… Daughter of a Music Mogul at that."

"Gippal I-"

"Is that why you came to LowTown in the first place? Or was it to mingle with the commoners?" He cut her off.

"I-"

"You were probably just getting your kicks off for the night before you had to go back to the white collars… I was probably just a cute play thing to you."

"No-"

"I bet you didn't even realize how I would start to….It was just sex. And I knew this from the deal we made at the diner….I knew" He looked down. "Few hours of hot sex when you came by, in exchange; money to keep me off the street. I was naïve to think I wasn't some common man whore. That you would've have come back without the deal…That the money didn't mean anything….. I knew better."

"Gippal, it's not like that…I mean…" She began to say but before all this started, that's what it was. Not that she felt like he was her man whore but that's what it was. She thought about it though.

"Well over 12,000 dollars…I counted it. That's how much you have probably given me over this past year…" He looks down and gives a quick chuckle. She caught the murmurs of 'a high-priced whore' but didn't say anything.

"Well," He moved, she flinched. He pulled a folded envelope from his pocket and tossed it on the bed.

She saw it was quite packed. Filled with money…what did he do for that money? Where did it come from? Was that the money she complained about him never using for his apartment?

"It's all there…What I didn't use for rent and food… I was saving up for a bike…or car. To actually be able to take you home. And take you out, but …what a fool I was to think you were thinking like I was."

"Gippal, I don't want-"She slowly took a few steps toward him.

"I'll get you the rest maybe when, and if, this deal goes right. But I will 'refund' your money heiress. Though I doubt it will dent your financial life in anyway. Don't know how you'll feel after tonight. If you'll take it out on the band…"

"I wouldn't-"

"Shut up and let me get this out." He said a little forcibly. She got quiet immediately. He had never…well lately but …she didn't recognize this business type Gippal.

"I will get you the rest of the money… I just ask that you don't take it out on the band; Me not being your fuck thing anymore….Those guys worked too hard to get where they are. This is their big break. If you do this, I'm yours for one more night. After tonight…It's over. I don't know you behind closed doors and you don't have to know a common bum like me. After tonight…no more of…whatever it is we're doing. "

"I … I fell for you, hard. But I won't let that cloud my judgment or mind anymore. Its over between us…. No more deal. I'm not your whore anymore. And….And you won't be my Little Bird…" That cut her the deepest. Something deep in her, as soon as those last words left him, broke. She felt her knees weaken. He was ending it. He was leaving her life. She wasn't his 'Little Bird'. Why did this hurt so damn bad to hear? Why…

"So….what is it gonna be, Rikku?" He said.

He sat there and waited for her answer. Patiently. His voice seemed steady yet Rikku was near tears. So odd how the thought of him not being there… Not being in her bed, in her arms, in her…. In her life. It hurt. Is this what was warning about? She was warning her about getting hurt, not just hurting Gippal.

"Gippal… I…" She didn't know what to say. Why the fuck could a Talent Scout, daughter of one of the top Music Label C.E.O's in the game, not form words. What was it about this man that made her lose all sense? She wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come.

This angered Gippal.

"Dammit, say something! Now you're out of words? You were so full of excuses those nights I asked you to stay! But now is the moment your choosing to be quiet?!" His voice rose in frustration. The silence was killing him too apparently. Rikku jumped. Her tininess got the best of her. She mentally shrunk.

"Gippal, I never meant for you to feel…"

"I don't care what you never meant to do. It happened and I'm dealing with it. Now what do you want? You can have me tonight; fuck me until you're satisfied. All I ask is that in the morning you won't take anything to do with what we had out on the band. And you and I can be done with each other. Now answer me!" He demanded it like he had an answer in mind that he wanted. Like her answer would answer another question that he didn't ask out loud.

She backed up a step or two as he stood. He came directly to her and stared her down.

"I'm only asking this one more time. I'll leave and be done with this…with you. Do you want this last night with me or not?" He asked. And she looked up to him. She took a deep breath and spoke one thing.

_**To BE Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes! I know. I'm evil lol. I come back with this chapter after months of no update (my sincerest apologies btw) and you have to wait for the next part to get her answer. Luckily that's already half way typed. I decided to break up the parts and connect it to the 2 chapters I already have written. I will just say that Chp 7 (if it turns out to be seven) is my favorite. So, let's see. I don't have specific discussion questions. What's your view on the story so far? What are your future predictions? (Though you'll never guess the twist and turns). And what would you do in Rikku's position? Gippal's?<strong>_

_**Reviews are love! R&R**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The sheets danced around the two entangle bodies like waves. Although outside was brisk and cold, in this room anything could melt. Hate, mixed with passion and sorrow, exuded from the two persons entwined in bed.<p>

From the moment Rikku nodded her head, unable to let the words leave her mouth, for it meant she was accepting he would leave her after that night, he took complete control. She went from being fucked against the wall, riding him on the bed, and now on the floor to where they have fallen. She can't help but hold onto him. Something in his demeanor had changed. He seemed sorrowfully cruel.

When she tried to kiss him, he growled and rolled them over to where he was on top.

"Please… Call me Little Bird, please…." She whispers as he nibbles her neck. He holds her forearms so she couldn't touch him.

He made no response. He only pumped into her harder. She cried out in ecstasy as the umpteenth orgasm came. Her legs shook in tremors as they clung around his waist. He wasn't letting up.

She didn't have a chance to say anything until a little while later when he had his orgasm and rolled off her for a moment's break. With a heavy sigh, he let his drenched body lay against the cool hardwood. His chest heaving, he closed his eyes and refused to look at her. Rikku was feeling like jelly but she knew this was her chance to try and use her charms. She could maybe sooth the situation… keep him from leaving whatever it is that they had.

So with what energy she had, she moved to straddle him, her womanhood slick and swollen against his member.

"Do you really hate me now?" She asked him. Her voice was scratchy from all the strain of the intense moaning.

He finally moved though. Just not in the way she had hoped. He cups her hips and pushed her to the side so he could get up. The way he didn't was rough but it still hurt her because he NEVER moved her off when she straddled him. He said it gave him a feeling he couldn't explain to see her naked and on top of him. He moved towards the bed, looking for something. The look of him naked, especially that ass, did something to her as well. But she knew it would be morning eventually. She didn't have time to waste. She had to make him stay. The thought of not having him, not being able to leave in the middle of the night and be in his arms, …. It killed her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She said to him. He sighed but didn't respond. He continued looking for whatever it was he was looking for.

She got up and followed him to the other side of the bed.

"Gippal…" She says, it sounded quizzical.

He doesn't look at her, or even acknowledge her presence. He see what he is looking for apparently as he walks over to the black sofa chair in the corner and goes into his jeans. He was ignoring her. This ticked her off, his entire attitude did.

"GIPPAL!" She practically yelled at him as she used what little muscle she had to pull him to face her.

"WHAT?!" He responded back with lightning speed. His anger was apparent now. Probably reflecting her own anger right now. Her heart was beating with such intensity that her blood was practically boiling. Two lovers were about to quarrel.

"Why the hell aren't you speaking to me?!" Her voice was raised and had no sign of coming down.

"And what the FUCK do you want me to say, princess?" His response was vindictive. Emphasizing the princess.

"Anything! I'm not a princess! I'm the same girl who you've been seeing for almost a year. The same girl you wrote that song about. The same girl you l-"

"Fuck!" He growls. He paces. "You swear you can get anything your way! I was being generous giving you this one night and you want to spend it talking? About what?! How you lied to me. How you made me feel like I was more to you than a high priced man whore!"

"I NEVER lied" She screamed back. She found herself shoving him.

"You did!" He restrained from shoving her back. "And don't put your hands on me, right now!"

"Or you'll what?! Admit this night wasn't just for me but you?! You don't want this to end but you're taking this way out of proportion! I may not have told you 100 percent about myself but I NEVER lied to you! And now you want to start this!" She screamed at him. Her voice hurt but she screamed with such passion. And that's where it all began.

The two fought for what seemed like an hour. Each screaming, never ceasing. Rikku would shove him every now and then . Just when it looked as if he would shove back, he retreated to another side of the room. It was amazing the neighbors didn't call the building attendant …or the police. Just when it seemed like nothing would cease this yelling match, it happened.

"You're full of shit right now and you know it!" Rikku yelled. "You won't even look at me like a human being because you know it!"

"I KNOW IT?! You're unbelievable" He shouted back. And his voice made her skin shiver. "I let you into my life, ALL of it! And you shut me out more and more! I just recently learned your fucking favorite color then I come to find this shit! You SAT there that night and watched me perform that song and still left feeling NOTHING! You looked me in the eye in that alley and still said NOTHING! You were there that night with those execs but you RAN from me to hide your life from a low life like me , right?! But I wouldn't expect anything more from a hoity-toity, rich, daddy's girl , spoiled BIT-"

SLAP!

Rikku's hand smacked across Gippal's cheek so fast and hard that it echoed through the condo. His head stayed turned but his chest heaved with anger. His skin began to show the feminine palm print immediately.

"Don't you dare let those words come out of your mouth again! I was NEVER that to you. I'm STILL not! You know this, even through your bullshit of a front! YOU KNOW THAT YOU FELL IN LO-"

SLAM!

Just as quick as she had slapped him, Gippal had Rikku up against the wall. She was literally a half a foot off the ground. And the arguing ceased because Gippal had his lips placed firmly against hers in a heated kiss. He growled. His anger mixed with lust. And that is where the arguing ceased. Gippal forgot whatever it was he was looking for in his jeans. Rikku forgot everything in her mind. The two lovers reunited again in the dance only known by them.

It wasn't anywhere near subtle and loving though. It was hot, angry, hungry, passionate and rough. It was oh so rough. From the progression from wall to the floor, to the bed, many things broke but neither cared. Many scratches, bites and marks were made but neither ceased. In fact, they didn't cease for a while. It was well into the morning and day before the bodies came to a stop. The one night truce's fate to be determined…

_-000-_

Rikku awoke at the heavy closing of a door. It wasn't a slam but it was enough to rouse her from her slumber. Her eyes could barely adjust to the light. Her body could barely move. She felt as if she had been in the ring with a heavy weight boxer for 8 hours and a day. She practically had. She attempted to stretch and found that heavy weight had left; leaving the money from their time together on the nightstand. Was this the feeling she gave him when she left before he woke and was gone. Not a single word, just some money on the night stand… like a whore.

She sat up and for the first time in a long time, that feeling took over and Rikku cried. She didn't know for how long, she just knew that when she finished… she thought about it and had a resolve. If Gippal wanted nothing but business between them, She'd make sure that's what he got, and soon he'd be missing the pleasure. Because if it was one thing Rikku knew how to do was be a business woman. This little bird would show her vulture side.

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the delay. Here's a gift for the end of the month! Next chapter is in the progress. My goal is to have it up before Valentine's Day, as a gift for you. Enjoy this one though. Thank you so much for sticking with the story and reviewing. I love hearing feedback and thoughts on the story. Tell me what you think about the story line so far and your future predictions. No special end of chapter discussions this time. Almost to the juicy part of the story, be ready! Until then, Reviews are love! R &amp;R<strong>_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit"<p>

Gippal muttered to himself. He sat on the sofa of the recording studio watching the group do acoustics on a song they've been working on and his mind can't leave Rikku. He physical left that morning but as much as he has tried in the past week, he can't shake her mentally… or emotionally.

"Like a fucking bad rash." He said to himself. Not realizing the band had stopped to pay him mind.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. Shuyin's playing is bad but he's been getting better." Tidus said with a hit in the arm as his reward from Shuyin.

"What's been up, Gippal?" Baralai asked. He was the one who usually noticed these things in Gippal. And Gippal was doing a horrible job of hiding it anyway.

"Nothing. " Gippal comes out of his gruff for a moment to say. Then goes back to sulking.

"I think I know what it is…" Shuyin comes up grinning. Gippal is already about to roll his eyes.

"He needs his fix from a certain little bird that hasn't been flying around the coupe lately. He's practically going through withdrawal with those love-sick eyes. Missing his little ray of sunshine. " Shuyin chuckled.

"Shut up, Shu, before I help you." Gippal glares down his friend. Baralai tries to quiet Shuyin but it doesn't help.

"Ha, don't be such a sour puss over her. She comes and goes as she pleases. Isn't that what you told us? She'll be back in your arms soon enough-" Shuyin prodded. Gippal stood up with a sudden motion that startled Tidus and Baralai to think he would punch Shuyin. But instead he grabbed his guitar and opens the door to the booth.

"Light me up, Nooj." Gippal tells their sound tech before slamming the door on the band. He wasn't trying to think about her at all. But that seemed to be all he could do. The strings on his guitar were hiss only strumming release at this moment and he felt shitty. He only hope this day could get over with as soon as possible. But as soon as he strummed the first few chords the door to the studio opened. Gippal didn't hear from inside the booth but Rikku came in peppy and bright.

"Hello, Hello, Hello Boys!" She smiles to everyone. She looks around the room, quickly, and her smile gets a margin less smiley. No one noticed.

"What's up, Little Bi-"Shuyin almost says but Tidus nudges him in the stomach really quick. "I mean, ."

"I just came to see how our newest is adjusting to the label. And I come baring gifts and good news." She smiles.

"Well, that's always welcome, ma'am." Baralai says politely. He eyeballs the booth a bit nervous but no signs of disturbance had come from the booth. Gippal was in his zone.

"The label has decided that they want you nearby as we are getting your album and press tour on full speed ahead. So…" Rikku says with a smile. She takes one more look before pulling out a small handful of rings. "We got each of you a brand new apartment in Cross Towers. Which is a few blocks away from the studio and record label. Perfect distance for your hectic schedules."

The guys cheered and Rikku handed out four of the five keys, holding onto one intentionally. Baralai noticed but didn't say anything for a moment. The guys decided to clear out the studio for the remainder of the day to head to the new apartments.

"There are 3 cars outside to take you to your old places and then to your new ones. We are hoping to have you moved in by the end of the night. So get to it." Rikku said to them as they left. Baralai paused a moment behind to speak to Rikku.

"He's in the recording booth." Baralai answered her unasked question. "He's been in a pissed-off mood for the past few days."

"He, who?" Rikku played dumb. She knew they both didn't buy it. Baralai chuckled and shook his head at her.

"I'm not one to speak on things I'm not involved in, but I know Gippal. And you two are good for each other. And even if you don't think you are, you two make each other happy. "

Rikku turned away to roll her eyes. Something about him saying that didn't sit well with her but maybe it was because it was-

"Yeah, your right." She said turning back. He raised an eyebrow surprised. "You should stick out of things that don't concern you. Gippal and I are nothing to each other but manager and client. Nothing more."

Baralai chuckled. "Then let me take that key to him." He held out his hand and instinctually Rikku's grip tightened. He chuckled again.

"Be gentle with him. He's not as strong as he puts on when it comes to you." Baralai leaves and Rikku growls to herself in frustration. He saw right through her. And then she played into his hand and revealed it all… She cursed herself but still kept her resolve. She could pull this front as long as Gippal didn't catch on.

-Click-

Rikku straightened, not having to see where the noise of a door opening came from, and braced herself to see the person she had literally cried over in her room just a week ago. But she had caught her breath since then and was ready to box in the ring. He was gonna miss her. And she could tell when she turned and saw his eyes scanning her body, that the form fitting straight leg Levi's and teal off-the-shoulder sheer chiffon top with matching cami beneath was a good idea to wear for this meeting today.

"Gippal." She greeted.

"Ma'am." He responded. So he had refused to use any of her names. She knew he wouldn't call her little bird. But she's bring him to his knees soon enough. "The others stepped out for you to speak to me?"

"No, they went to move into their new apartments." She said matter-of-factly. He raised an eyebrow confused.

"The label wants you all closer so they bought each of you apartments in the Cross Towers. They want you in by the end of tonight." She informs him. He gives her a sort of look but she ignores it and keeps talking.

"The other cars have already left but there's one left to take you back to Old Town and get your things."

"Oh." Was all he said to her. They sit there for a moment and just look at each other.

"Are you going to ask for you key?"

"No."

"Why not?" She asked actually shocked by his quick response. He shrugs.

"Are you going to tell me the last car is yours and you'll be riding with me to my old and new apartment?" He challenges.

"Yep." She fired back with a smart attitude.

He hides a smirk before going back to stepping forward and holding out his hand.

"No rebuttal?" She narrows her eyes at him.

"I don't fight with management ma'am." He responds back. She hands him the key and they turn to leave. But not before Gippal adds, "I don't fuck management either. "

"Excuse me?" She follows him down the hall, with a revived fire in her step.

"You heard me." He speaks it so cruelly. Like he was insulted himself.

"But what the fuck do you mean by that?!" Rikku storms behind him and just before they reach the exit door to the lobby, Gippal turns on his heels and Rikku almost crashes into him.

"Do you honestly think I'm that dumb? That I don't see what you're trying to do? Trying to get me alone with you and moving us closer to the 'Label'" He seems pissed.

"That is not the case!" She argues back.

"Please! It can be no other case!" He scoffs her off and eyes the exit door before turning back to her. He looked as if he was trying to fix whatever wall that was about to break in him. "I told you, that night was the last night you had me. You could fuck me until you were numb but after that we were nothing to each other. You only had that one night and you know this already. So get it out of your head that I'm still your whore. "

That burned Rikku to her core. She fumed but put on a calm demeanor on the inside. He was playing with fire now. " Gippal, those feelings are gone. You made sure of that. I don't know why you hate me so much or think I want you so much but that is gone. Allow yourself to realize that. And if you can't then maybe it's you who wants me back." She walks past him but pauses to add one more thing.

"And it was never the money. You and I both know you let it happen for more than money. So why can't I have had the same motive?"

She leaves on that note. Walking to the car in silence and burning hurt.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The ride to Gippal's apartment was quiet. He didn't take long, bringing out an old duffle bag of his things, his guitar strapped on his back and a peculiar plant in his other hand. Rikku watched as the driver let him in and took his bag to the trunk. She eyed the plant confused. It looked real, and felt real when she touched it. Gippal looked to her.

"What is that?" She asked. He looked at the plant then out the window as they began driving.

"A houseplant. What does it look like?" He said. Rikku looked at him peculiarly just as she did the plant.

"Why do you have a plant?" She asked. He said nothing. And said nothing all the way to the apartment. And then it dawned on her why…. His fichus décor just for her. He was trying to spruce up the apartment for her. Next time she would've came by… but she never did.

They arrived to Cross Towers in no time but it seemed like forever in the silence. Rikku got out with him, not realizing she had until they were walking to the elevator. Gippal looked to her but said nothing about her tagging along. She pressed the number for his floor before he had to ask. And they rode halfway up in silence. That is until Gippal spoke.

"Did you fall for me?"

The question caught her off guard. She hadn't expect him to speak let alone ask that. She came back calm but cautious.

"Why are you asking me that?" She responded not making eye contact.

"What you said at the studio…. That I had done it for more than money so why couldn't you have the same motives…" Gippal spoke. She said nothing to answer his question. Instead she asked her own.

"Did you buy the plant for me?" She never got her answer because the doors opened to his floor. She walked out before he did, deciding she needed to get away before this resolve broke. She headed down to the one of four apartments on the floor. His was in the first right corner when you came off the elevator. A well carved black mahogany door between him and his new home. She waited for him by the door as he took his time to come down the hall. So many things ran through her mind.

He came up, set down his plant and unlocked the door before she said something. And perhaps he expected her to because he didn't close his door in her face, he simply waited in the doorway for her.

"….Yes…." It was a small response that she would've barely heard herself if it wasn't her voice.

But Gippal heard it.

"Yes..." He answered back. And Rikku suddenly felt vulnerable to him. She didn't like it. She needed to leave. Straightening, she prepared to depart before Gippal took hold of her elbow. She looked to his touch then to him to see what it meant.

"Get your fichus." He told her. She hesitantly picked it up, not knowing what to expect. But she no longer needed to ask as he slowly pulled her into his new apartment and let the door close before him. A click of the lock could be heard from the outside. Not to be unlocked any time soon.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here it is! Sorry for such the late update. Hectic schedule. But know that I haven't given up on any of my stories. They all have chapters in progress on my laptop. Ready to be finished and uploaded. I'm hoping to finish at least this one by the end of the summer. I don't want to rush through it and ruin the story though, so bear with me. I have a few more twists up my sleeve for this one. Please tell me what you think about the story so far and the turns of events. Like the fichus touch? Reviews are love! Love the story? R&amp;R<strong>_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

_**A special shout-out to my loyal readers and reviewers for bearing with me through this updating travesty. Much love! Xoxo**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

><p>The night seemed something spectacular. The guys were having their first record release party and everyone who was anyone in UpTown was in attendance. The penthouse suite was one floor above the boys' individual penthouses so they all arrived fashionably late but that wasn't at all the focus of the party. With the music blasting, socialites mingling and everyone sipping, Rikku felt right in place in her sexy black dress number. It hit just right at the middle of the back of her thighs. Low back and long sleeved. It was something to ogle at which is what most of the men did in the party. Including one in particular she was aiming to please.<p>

She and Gippal had been in each other's company constantly since that evening. It was weird, waking up to him, showering with him and eating breakfast with him. They had movie nights and even just because nights. Rikku used the excuse of she was going to check on the group whenever her father asked. And she was even able to avoid Seymour. It was almost too easy to keep them a secret. Especially the attention he was getting from the media. Not to mention the women who drooled over him. Which is why she was glad her dress got her what she wanted.

She was in the middle of sipping her flute of champagne when she and Gippal caught each other's eye. He was with the band, talking to Cid and some other executives. She coyly smiled and stepped out onto the well-spaced balcony. The pool and its lights were all the lit the area despite the lit skyline of the city.

"What a city, huh?" Gippal whispered in her ear, shocking Rikku a little bit. He kisses her nape.

"It's nothing spectacular but it does the job." She turns to him as she takes another sip.

He looked delicious in a pair of Levi's, a black tank and his favorite brown leather jacket. A real looker. She enjoyed waking up to that, showering with it… messing with it. She enjoyed him, period.

"You know," Gippal begins, putting his hands in his pockets. "The fichus could use watering."

"Then water it." She chuckles. She looks behind him into the party. "I'm sure there are a few females in there willing."

He chuckles at her verbal jab. Then gives her a lustful glance "I'm not asking them, now am I?"

She does the word play with him for a few moments, making small chat. It was on the verge of midnight and the party was just getting started. Rikku had been running around all day doing press with the guys and was honestly just ready for some sleep. But she saw the look in Gippal's eyes. He had other plans.

Just as she was about to speak she saw a black haired man, familiar. The jet black, almost blue, head was recognizable anyway…

Seymour…. She had been avoiding him as well for a while and she did not want to start now in meeting him. Especially not with Gippal in the same vicinity.

"Perfect..." She muttered under her breath.

"What? Not your favorite invitation? " Gippal, coy to the situation, asked with a lopsided smile. "Because I have a few back-ups on hand."

"No…It's not that." Rikku assures. She and Seymour make eye contact and she curses herself for looking. He would surely come over if she didn't go to him.

"I have to go speak to someone." She tells Gippal and leaves before he can protest. She heads back to the party where Cid and Seymour stood speaking to a group of music producers that worked on the guys' upcoming album.

"Hello, gentlemen." She greets with her million dollar smile. She smiles to Seymour as she crosses one arm over her abdomen. She had no intention on staying long.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of you coming to speak to us?" He grins his cocky smile. One she knew all too well. His hand went to the small of her back and gives a firm squeeze.

"Just coming to speak praises about the work on the guys' album." She assures. His touch made her skin crawl. She took a glance around the party and saw the other guys looking over at them. She scanned the room for Gippal. But got interrupted before she could find him by Seymour whispering in her ear.

"Why haven't I seen you in a few weeks?" It was a harsh, demanding whisper.

"I've been busy with the group." She explains to him.

"Make time. Tonight." He tells her. She looks away rolling her eyes. He smiled to the group who had continued talking. Cid was the head of the conversation. Then he did this grip on her back. It looked to everyone else like a suggestive squeeze but in actuality it was a painful hold that hurt like hell. A pinch almost.

"That wasn't a request." He says. And she swallows a sip of her champagne.

Something in Rikku gave her courage … maybe it was looking behind her once more and finally spotting Gippal standing outside still. He leaned against the railing looking directly at her. But he didn't seem angry. Instead he was smirking. She got to wake up to that… so why put up with this?

"And that wasn't me accepting." She said back to him. She turned back to the men in the group, brushing off Seymour's hand from her back. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I've got an early morning."

The men politely and some charmingly said goodbye to her. Her father looked to Seymour then her, wondering what was going on between them. He had always pushed her to get serious with Seymour. Seymour was his ideal son in law. Charismatic, handsome, rich and successful. But he didn't really know Seymour like she knew Seymour.

Rikku leaves the men and makes a break for Gippal but he met her at the door to the outside. He knew she was ready to go.

"Not too fond of Shot?" He smirks. She rolls her eyes at his cockiness. "Or just looking for something else?"

"Weren't you worried about watering your fichus? " She crosses her arms.

"Nah. I think I can take your advice and find an eager woman to help with that in this party." He knows that hit a nerve with her.

"Or how about we go to your place and you give me a massage." She didn't really ask.

"But my fichus" He mockingly disputed with a chuckle.

"How about we go to your place and you give me a massage." She repeats. He laughs.

"Ok. Ok" He grins. And waits for her to lead the way. They stop by the rest of the band, who had convened to the kitchen for more beers. He told them he was heading out and a couple just grinned knowing where and who he was headed out with. Rikku just said her good byes and was glad she was able to make it out without Seymour finding or catching site of her leaving with Gippal.

It worked for her. She and Gippal were too… 'New' and had just started to fix whatever was wrong between them to allow Seymour to complicate things.

One step at a time.

-0-0-0-0-

Gippal awoke in the middle of the night to a reason unknown to him. It was pitch black except for the dim light from the city outside. A warm body snuggled against his side made him wonder why he had stirred in the first place. Rikku rested peacefully, while Gippal looked to his right to see the alarm clock on the nightstand.

_4:39 am_

'Why the hell am I up? ' Gippal pondered. With Rikku right here, he was in bliss. They had made love throughout his condo all night. Before passing out on the couch. She had fallen asleep first, he carried her to bed and that's where they've been since 2 this morning. She seemed eager to leave the party like he was but the way she made love to him tonight was…. He didn't know.

Then he figured it out. This was the time she usually got up to leave his sad excuse of an apartment back in Old Town. He was use to stirring to catch sight of her and convince her to stay. It was programmed in his system to do it. But tonight, she had stayed. It was…. Odd. But welcomed. He got out of bed, deciding he couldn't sleep much longer and went to take a shower.

-0-0-0-

Rikku woke up to the sound of knocking. She had wondered why it hadn't been answered then heard the shower water going. Gippal couldn't hear it. So without thinking where she was, she stumbled out of bed and grabbed the nearest shirt. Heading out the bedroom, wondering why the hell the house looked different. She peeped into the peep hole. And like the Gods had plans to ruin her, Seymour stood on the other end. Along with him was Cid and, from what she could see, the rest of the band. She tried to smother a squeal.

'Oh shit.' She thought. There were two people on the other side of the door that she didn't need to know about her and Gippal and about 4 who would be very incriminating against her case. What the fuck would she do?! Just then she heard mumbling from outside and then a jingling of keys. They had a spare?!

She panicked. She did the first thing that came to mind and ran back to the bedroom. And then to the vast yet empty closet of Gippal's. Only a few garments decorated the shelves but it was dark enough with the lights off. She closed the closet door just as another opened. She hadn't heard the shower stopped so she knew it was Cid or Seymour who opened the door.

"Yo Gippal!" She hears someone yell. It sounds like Tidus.

Footsteps came toward the bedroom and she hugged the wall tighter praying they didn't come near this closet.

"Well…. Looks like he had a visit from the birdy last night…" Tidus says. He must see the strewn clothes about the room. She cursed herself mentally. And she hears Shuyin chime in.

"It was obvious when they left together, dumbass."

Then more footsteps came this way. Was it a fricken conference?

"Gippal!" Nooj yelled. "Come on, we got our exec and producer waiting out here..."

The shower stops. And she hears a muffled "Just a sec..."

"Geez, Gippal. Is she still walking? This room is a mess."

The door opens.

"Hey, shut it, will ya? Not in front of the execs." Gippal says. She peaks through the crack in the door to see him standing in his masculine glory. A towel hung loosely around his waist. He looked … good enough to…

Rikku shook her head to rid her of the thoughts. 'This is not the time.'

"Well, I know how it is for upcoming rock stars. I have seen a few in my time." Cid says coming in. And Seymour is not far behind. Dressed in his debonair suit…. The devil wore Armani.

"Not at all uncommon. As long as it doesn't affect the work ethic." He looks to Gippal seriously. "We don't mix business with pleasure."

They all nod in understanding but Gippal was already too far in.

"We wanted to meet with you and discuss some upcoming galas and events we need you all to come to for some promotion. But it would seem your manager is currently dealing with business." Seymour tells them.

"She seemed to have gone out early and was not home when we went by her apartment." Cid explained. "My apologies for her absent."

"I will try calling her again." Seymour grins and steps out the bedroom for a moment. Rikku thinks about where she had left her phone and curses herself when it starts to vibrate under his bed…

'Please don't hear it. Please…' She prayed to the heavens. Gippal did though. And apparently so did Tidus. But something she was surprised by was when Tidus suddenly spoke over it.

"Let's also leave to the living room and give Gippal time to put on some clothes. Can't let him have his ass hanging out unprofessionally."

The group nods in agreement and all leave the bedroom, Tidus being sure to close it behind him. Gippal sighs a heavy sigh as soon as the door does clothes. He looks saddened for some reason until he hears the vibration. He follows the noise to find Rikku's purse under his pants in a chair located at the far corner of the room.

He takes the purse and sits down in the chair. Pulling out the phone, he just sits there and looks at it. Thumbing the keys for a moment. She debates on if she should reveal herself. She knew what was going through his mind. She left again. After so long of them being ok and her staying through the night… he thought she was reverting back to what they used to be.

She took a deep breath and despite her urge to hide til Seymour left, she came out of the closet. He didn't hear the door to the closet open, but when she spoke he looked up surprised.

"Good morning " She says softly. He leans back in the chair and grins.

"Good morning, Little Bird." He says back in the same tone.

She slowly walks over to him. His shirt, which apparently was what she grabbed on her way out of bed, just barely covered her bottom. And Gippal saw it. She stopped just beside the chair and leaned against the window.

"Thought I 'flew the coop'? As Monty would put it." She asked.

He sighed and looked away for a moment before smiling back to her. "Nah, you're a girl. You wouldn't leave your purpose if you could help it."

He lied. She knew it but said nothing.

"Why were you in my closet?" He suddenly asks.

"Appreciating the clothes." She says playfully. He chuckles but takes her hand and brings her to stand in front of him. She takes the hint and moves to straddle him in the chair. Her shirt completely sliding over her hips as she accommodated his own. The towel was all that separated his member from her heat. And the thought aroused him a tad but he still focused on her.

"Why were you hiding?" He asked. She knew what he meant. Why were you hiding from Cid and Seymour? Because the band already knew about them.

She sighs, hoping to come up with something to tell him beside the truth. She leans down and kisses him. He doesn't deny her. How could he? She knew that once his hands caressed her butt and gave it a firm squeeze. She played her hands between them to undo his loosely wrapped towel. Adjusting so their heats could touch, she heard him take a sharp intake.

"You know… I'm pretty sure we can fit in a quickie…. " She purred against his lips.

He chuckled. "It's never a quickie with you…." He nips her bottom lip. "And you never answered my question."

She sighed. He hadn't forgot. But she thought of something. "You heard Seymour. Never mix business with pleasure. If they knew we were doing just that, it would cause a distraction and unneeded problems in the future and with what the band needs to do."

Gippal couldn't argue with that. It seemed a legit enough answer. She began to nuzzle his neck.

"Just one?" She purred. Then she nipped that spot and he groaned.

"Little Bird… We can't… you know what it would lead to…."

She pouted. His mind said no even though she got his member begging yes. He gave her another kiss before picking her up. He walked over to the bed and set her down.

"Now be a good little bird and wait til later." He winks at her. She sighs and admits defeat. But then an idea came to her that she grinned mischievously about. She get pay back later alright.

Once Gippal had gotten dressed, the men decided to go out and discuss business at lunch. Rikku hid in Gippal's room until then. She threw her dress on under Gippal's shirt and went to her apartment for clothes. She did have business to handle today. Despite spending majority of her time in Gippal's arms, she had work to do as a manager for the group. They had a premier performance coming up in Time Square and she needed to finalize some details. Shouldn't take too long.

-0-0-0-

Rikku dragged her feet into her apartment building. It was almost 2 in the morning and Rikku was dead tired. She had been from one end of UpTown to the other finalizing things for the band. She damn near wore out the bottom of her Louis' with the walking she's been doing. She didn't even eat yet. Her phone had been ringing with various calls from Seymour and others. She was surprised Gippal hadn't called her. He had her number now. Had he not wondered where she was? Or did Cid have them in rehearsals still?

She shook her head and kept on to her apartment. No time to worry about it now. She made it to her floor without passing out and in the door without fainting. In fact, everything was fine until she went into her apartment and greeted with a strong hand to the face that things became a problem. The force of the slap was so powerful and such a shock that she gasped at the pain as she hit the wall. She heard her front door close.

"Where the fuck do you get off ignoring my calls and talking back to me all of a sudden?" Seymour's angry voice is all she hears as she is pulled by the hair against a strong chest.

"I see you've made yourself at home" Rikku manages.

"Shut up." He shoves her back against the wall. A strong hand clenches the back of her neck. "Maybe it's that trash from LowTown you've been screwing."

"What are you talking about?" She plays dumb.

"The lead singer from the band your father just signed." He squeezes her neck.

"I'm… just his… manager."

"A story I would've bought had it not been for this morning." Her eyes widen. So he had known. He throws her around to face him. "Thought I wouldn't know? You silly, stupid, thing. You honestly didn't think I saw the dress you wore last night on that trash's floor?"

"Seymour, it's nothing. " She attempted to say but he hit her again which made her yelp in surprise. She hit the floor.

"You're right. Because from now on it ends. Or I end that group." Seymour threatens.

"Seymour, don't behave like this. " She didn't know what to do with him when he got in his jealous possessive rages. She tried crawling away but he kicked her.

"You know who you belong to. So why do you insist on playing the role of the promiscuous flute?" Seymour comes up and kicks her again.

"Please…." She pleads in a cough. She didn't need another one of his episodes. Last time he had one, she was pretending to be sick, for a week.

"You know, your father thinks you'll do better to marry me. And he's right. Because only I can your fucking ass in line…. So tell me…" He speaks smoother.

She doesn't respond but he continues anyway. "Was he better than I am? Enough to fuck the sense out of your head?"

She felt the anger rise in her. She always had to play submissive and kiss his ass to make him stop.

"No…."

He smiles. "Good…." He pauses. "But just in case, I'll be sure to beat it back into you"

Her eyes widened just as a fist came toward her face. Then it went black.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay here is the next chapter! It has been a while but I wanted to make it something to open the story more. This chapter deals with domestic violence and while I am against it, I like bringing controversy and reality into my stories. As some readers may remember my story "A Year Without Breathing" I don't mind going to the darker places for a story. So tell me what you thought of this chapter. And the new additions to the plot. Did you see it coming? Is this a change in story you feel has a major effect? Until next chapter, R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

_**A special shout-out to my loyal readers and reviewers for bearing with me through this updating travesty. And for the newest readers I've gained along the way. Even the smallest review or read counts to me! Much love! Xoxo**_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

><p><em>'Hey! You've reached the voicemail of Rikku-'<em>

Gippal hung up the phone in frustration. He had gotten her voicemail each time he had called. She never came back to his apartment that night and had been missing for the last day or so with the excuse of either having work to handle or a really bad headache. He would've taken it personal had it not been that Seymour told this to the entire group and Cid had confirmed.

She even missed his appearance on the Daily show. And he hasn't heard her voice in what felt like forever. He was either in withdrawal or she was going back to her Little Bird ways. He didn't want that. They had made too much progress. And she had become too much of an important person in his life.

So he decided to pay her a little visit.

-0-0-0-

Gippal had been to her building a couples times before. Before though, he was some nameless hoodlum from LowTown and the Doorman looked at him like he wanted to call the cops. Now that he had a little more to his name, although he still dressed like +6+himself, the guard greeted him pleasantly. He had no problem getting up to her apartment.

Only problem he had was getting her to open the door. She must've been sleep or in the shower, because it took him about 3 minutes of knocking and ringing the bell for her to open the door. And when she did she wore the most peculiar thing. A pair of sunglasses covered her eyes, a mask covered her mouth and she had a long cover of some sort around her. He wondered why she was dressed in such a way…. Maybe hung over?

"Had another round of BelRae martinis? " He gave her his smile that he knew made her melt. Or at least he thought it did.

"What is it?" She asks. She sounded distant.

"I'm just wondering where my Little Bird flew off to. You didn't come by the other day and have been avoiding my calls. I haven't seen you…. I was missing you." He admitted. He leaned against the door way.

"I've… Been sick." Rikku told him. That explained the get up to him.

"Can I come in?" Gippal asks. He can't see her eyes but he senses the hesitation. But she eventually opens the door a bit wider to let him in. He walks by her slowly. The electricity between them evident. The two hadn't had sex with each other in a minute. Back in Old Town, she would've shown up at his front door and fucked him silly by now. It was strange trying to contain himself. But he did anyway. Walking further into her apartment, he had done what he did the first night he came over. He walked straight to her bedroom. He didn't see signs of someone sick. In fact, coming into her bedroom he saw a computer set up amongst a bunch of papers strewn about. She had been working.

"Why work when you're sick?" He asks her. He knew she was behind him without having to look.

"…. I don't get days off." She tells him. He hears the attempted smile. Walking to a chair in the corner of her room by the ceiling to floor window, he took a seat. And for a moment they looked at each other.

"Come here." He more so told her than asked. And he once again sensed that hesitation. When she doesn't come. He decides to lean back and play with her a little. Or should he say, himself.

His hand slowly undid his pants, pulling out the already hard member. And he begins to pump himself at a teasing yet painstakingly slow pace. He sees the grip she has on the cover around her tighten. He knows she was getting hot just watching him.

"Come here, Little Bird" He coaxes. Letting a sensual groan come from him in the process. He would prefer it be her hand right now than his. He notices her step back for a second and for a moment he thought she would leave. But instead, she hits the light to her bedroom, which made it considerably darker in the room. In fact she even hits another switch, which then brings a curtain across the window. The only light in the room now came from the door that led out into the hallway. Gippal steady pumped. She was about to give in. He didn't care if she wanted it pitch black, he just wanted her.

She however, closed the bedroom door behind her, making it hard to see anything. And the only way he knew she came to him was when to petite hands replaced his. She began pumping him in a most sensual way. She was determined to make him cum right then and there….. Maybe to get him out of the apartment. But she had more in store for her if she thought he'd be that easy to get rid of.

Just like he had always been able to, he coaxed her onto his lap. Kissing and making out, he noted her wince when he would deepen the kiss but paid it no mind. Then he took her to the bed or close to it. He tripped somewhere before the step up onto the platform and took her with him, which warranted another wince. But he didn't really get bothered by the wince until they began to have sex. She damn near yelped when he held her waist.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked her against her lips. Their rigid breathes mingled in the dark.

When he heard a soft no, they continued their tango.

They didn't tire out for a good hour or two but when he did, Gippal gave a sigh of relief as she snuggled to him. They were ok.

They were ok.

-0-0-0-

Gippal awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He didn't register it at first, thinking she had gone to get breakfast or something. But after an hour passed, he knew she was coming back anytime soon. So with a heavy sigh, he gathered his things and left. Maybe things were going back to what they were.

-0-0-0-

The night was young and the music socialites were out in full force for the MMG. UpTown's annual Music Madness Gala. A place where all new and current artist come together with music producers and executives. New music is debuted and achievements of the past music year is recognized. The commodity of the night was Lithium. A band that had been on the top of every news list and music show in the state. Possibly even country. They were who to watch. But the lead singer seemed to only be able to watch one person.

The group had just got through with the press and had moved to converse around their gala seating when a notable blonde and a certain music exec came into the party. Rikku looked ravishing on Seymour's Armani clad arm dawning a floor length sleek black long-sleeved Versace gown. An emerald scarf wrapped around her neck in a fashion that made her look Old Hollywood, Audrey Hepburn-esque. The large bang over her right eye didn't change that.

Seymour holds her to his side as they say their hellos. She avoids making contact with Gippal but the tension was there. He had questions and she refused to give answers. The whole night, they had avoided each other, deciding that this was not the place to discuss what they had to. They were doing pretty good until a slow song came on. And Cid suggested Rikku go and dance with Gippal… Gippal didn't realize why until the song began to play.

It had been a song Gippal worked on separately in the studio for a few days and he just laid it ut in 2 sessions. He hadn't even realized someone took it to the record… let alone made it public. And now Cid wanted Gippal to dance with Rikku to… the song he made for her. Irony. She looked breath taking … and he was to dance to the words that had been on his mind for months. He took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He felt the eyes on them but when he took her in his arms and they swayed, everything seemed to melt away. It was just them.

_It's not a silly little moment,_

_It's not the storm before the calm._

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working on._

Gippal feels Rikku's hands grip on his shoulders as his voice fills the room with her song. He looks down but she's averting her eyes momentarily. Did she feel the aura between them or was he just wishful thinking? They swayed and he could've sworn she got closer to him.

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms._

_Nobody's gonna come and save you,_

_We pulled too many false alarms._

She finally looks to him and the moment between them is untouchable. Even as other couples crowd the floor to join them. It was just them in the room, it was just them that mattered. Gippal leaned sighed and let them sway to the music a little longer. He desired this moment so badly.

_We're going down,_

_And you can see it too._

_We're going down,_

_And you know that we're doomed._

_My dear,We're slow dancing in a burning room._

She looked as if she wanted to ask him something… or tell him something. Her eyes speaking so much that he just couldn't understand. But he was dying to understand. They swayed and swayed for what seemed like hours to them.

He leaned his head down, his lips barely touching the shell of her ear, but his breath sent shivers down her spine. And with a breath that came all to rigid, he said what had been on his chest like a 3 ton chunk of cement. Something he knew and she knew was all too true and definitely meant trouble for them.

"I love you" The words hit her so hard and suddenly the gates inside her broke. She pushed away from him and took off through the crowd of dancing bodies, leaving his arms empty and his heart heavier than before. But suddenly he couldn't let it go. He took off after her. Damned anyone who saw them.

_I was the one you always dreamed of,  
>You were the one I tried to draw.<br>How dare you say it's nothing to me?  
>Baby, you're the only light I ever saw.<em>

Rikku's heart raced like a drum roll as she sought refuge in the girl's restroom. Lucky for her it was empty but unfortunately her refuge didn't last long as the man who had just professed his love for her had busted into the bathroom after her. His face showing a mixture of hanger and longing. Longing for answers she couldn't give. Nor did she think she had. But there the two stood. One on the brink of breaking down and the other with his heart on his sleeve.

"What are you doing in here? You can't-" Rikku began trying to play it off. She wiped a tear quickly before it fell.

He took a step forward and she took one back. "Little Bird, don't you understand what I just told you? Why are you running from me?"

"Why?! Why do you write these songs? Why do you chase after something that was never meant to be kept?" She fussed back. The tears were already falling.

Gippal didn't think to answer until after he grabbed her and held her the tightest he could. She couldn't think to fight away for a moment because the feeling his embrace gave her made the madness of the word disappear… until she heard him again.

"I love you"

SLAP!

_I'll make the most of all the sadness,  
>You'll be a bitch because you can.<br>You try to hit me just to hurt me  
>So you leave me feeling dirty<br>Because you can't understand._

Gippal was honestly stunned by the impact of Rikku's hit. He would've never thought that his profession of love would lead to such a brutal blow from Rikku.

"Just shut up with that shit! Ok?! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She beats his chest furiously, making him stumble back a bit. He didn't understand why she was acting like this. He had a hint that maybe she didn't either. Her face was shrieked with her mascara but she didn't stop until she suddenly she broke down. Her knees giving out as she just broke down. Gippal, despite her beating him in the chest, came to hold her and supported her as they both sank to the floor.

_We're going down,  
>And you can see it too.<br>We're going down,  
>And you know that we're doomed.<br>My dear,  
>We're slow dancing in a burning room.<em>

_Go cry about it - why don't you?_  
><em>Go cry about it - why don't you?<em>  
><em>Go cry about it - why don't you?<em>

Gippal didn't know how long they sat there. 2 minutes… 5 minutes. But as he let her sob against him, he felt the pain she felt. Then as her tears began to quiet, he heard her soft voice come to his ear. Like a deadly melody.

"What?" He listened closer, not catching what she said the first time.

"….ruined us…" She said then looked to the ceiling as she took a deep breath.

"Little Bird, what's wrong? Talk to me" He held her face in his hands to bring her too look at him but as he did, she pushed away standing up… her scarf falling with the sudden movement. Revealing her bruises.

"What… what happened to you?" Gippal asked after the initial shock subsided. He was angry and hurt now. Who had done this to her? And why had she hid it from him?

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! I love you and someone is hurting you."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE! And I can take care of myself." She rose her voice. She picked her scarf up suddenly and walked pass him to the sink to fix her make up. As if none of that happened. Her walls were back.

"I want to know. Now." He demanded.

She sighed and looked down at the scarf in her hands.

"You don't get the right to know." That stung Gippal. After nearly over a year of them, he doesn't have the right to know who's hurting her. After loving her?

"But-"

"I don't want to see you anymore." She said. She put her scarf back in place. Her eyes glistened, threatening to cry again but she blinked it away before Gippal saw.

"Little Bird-" Gippal stepped up. She turned to face him and with a deep breath spoke.

"I'm not your Little Bird. I'm nothing to you but your manager. That's all. "She said. "You're nothing to me but a client."

And that's the blow that hurt the most. She walked to the bathroom door and just before she left she left him with one sentence that tore Gippal to his core.

"It's just business."

And she was gone. Leaving Gippal to wander out to the hall and watch her go into the arms of Seymour who had been apparently waiting for her.

_Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<br>Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<br>Don't you think we oughta know by now?_

_Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

He watched them leave… Watched the only little bird he loved leave him behind to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. The one he wanted so badly for her to have….

She didn't even look back as she left.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TA DA! This is honestly my favorite chapter yet. If you haven't heard the song its "Slow Dancing in a Burning room" By John Mayer (I completely disclaim any rights to this song as well). I feel it fits this moment in the story perfectly! So what did you think or feel during this chapter? Were you expecting it or is this first twist too much to handle? Let me know in the reviews as I prep the next chapter. Are you ready?! R&amp;R<strong>_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

_***Sighs* I use to be so good at uploading. Remember the AYWB and ADW days? Those stories were going like smuggled kittens… *sigh* Thank you for hanging in there though! On with the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Song is by The Civil Wars- The One That Got Away**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

><p>The nights seemed a little less majestic. City lights and clubs a little less enjoyable. Things just didn't seem as good as they used to for Rikku. It could be the hole she dug herself into that was the problem though. Since that night at the gala, the night Gippal confessed he loved her, she had been in hell.<p>

Seymour didn't cease his abuse, those he made sure not to bruise her anytime right now because she was doing PR with the band. But the worst of it all was she had to be by Gippal during these events and watch his behavior.

Since that night, about a month ago, he had turned into a little ladies man / bad boy. The women loved it and it boosted the bands celebrity by so much but it pained her to see one groupie on his arm after the other at the events she accompanied him to. But who could she blame beside herself? He pulled his heart out and gave it to her and she threw it back at him. Told him they were nothing to each other. So he did the man thing and moved on.

Just like now. She came to the studio because Baralai had asked her to come for help with something and she walked in to find the guys in a jam session and Gippal in the booth. His latest groupie side piece sitting next to a very annoyed Nooj asking about all the buttons she couldn't possibly understand.

Rikku inwardly called her a dumbass and kept it moving. The group smiled when she came in.

"Little Bird!" Shuyin greeted. "Came to jam with us?"

She grins. At least the guys hadn't stopped accepting her. At least she was still Little Bird to them.

"I'm here because Baralia called and said I was needed." She tells them. They look to Baralai who pulls a notebook from the book bag next to him. Rikku comes over and gets it from him. She flipped through the pages before he began to speak.

"This is a song book. What do you want me to do with this?" She asked.

Baralai looked to the booth then her. " Well, don't get mad, Little Bird. But we heard a track you laid down a year or two ago. And we thought maybe you could do a duet with Gippal. The album needs a female touch to it just a little."

She sighs in embarrassment. She reminded herself to fuss at her father for leaving her track out like that. That was an old dream, one she didn't care for anymore. Plus a duet… that would mean singing with…

"I don't know guys. I'm your manager. It would complicate things if I tried to do the album with you."

"Not the album. Just one or two songs." Baralai persuaded.

"PLEEEEAASE! Little Bird, we need your voice." Tidus chimed in. The groupie of the week was looking in a pouting way. She knew that meant more time for Rikku with Gippal.

"Plus I think there are about 2 songs in there you can add on to. I held the pages for you." Baralai informed. She looked at the guys. They really wanted this.. but had they asked the other singer for these supposed duets?

"And how does Gippal feel about this?" She eyed them. The look they gave eachother showed they hadn't think to ask.

"It's you. Little Bird. Even if you two aren't… talking right now. He wouldn't tell you no." Tidus said.

"Even if he wanted to, he couldn't." Nooj adds. He hits a few keys on the sound board.

" Maybe you should ask him first though before volunteering Gippal." She tells them. She is about to tell Baralai to take the book back but a door opens and a familiar voice fills the room.

"Volunteering me for what?" Gippal… He was standing behind her. She didn't know why her body reacted the way it did but at the sense of him near she felt heat rise between her legs.

"The guys and I were thinking.. you could do a few duets with Little Bird for the album." Baralai explained. Rikku dared not look at his expression.

"Yeah, we would love that on the album." Tidus says.

Gippal doesn't say anything for a moment. "You all want this?"

The guys nod. All chiming in the it would be new and cool.

"Fine." Was all he said. He motioned for the groupie. She happily jumped up and sashayed her way to his side. Rikku went to sit by Nooj at the sound board.

"Hey , Gip. If you're okay with it. Why don't you use the extra studio time to work on some song writing with , Little Bird." Nook suggested. Gippal looked to the Groupie at his side. She pouted but it was more so a slutty pout. She expected to have a go , didn't she? Rikky looked away in disgust.

"Sure." He says. She doesn't see what he says to the groupie but all he hears is her get her purse and leave. Gippal grabs his acoustic and heads back into the booth. Not saying a word to Rikku.

Rikku looks to Baralai who motions for her to follow. She hadn't written yet alone sang a song in a good minute. She forgot the song writing process. Maybe Gippal did his differently.

When she came in, Gippal was in the middle of pulling a stool over to the second mic set up.

She took a seat at the first one and was actually nervous. This was the first time she and Gippal had been alone in the same room since that night… Then she noticed Gippal was talking to her.

"What?" She asked.

" I said I'll figure out a tune and you just write what ever comes to mind. We'll work off of that." Gippal says. He sits down and tunes her out as he just strums strings on his acoustic. Rikku watches and for a second she reminisces on how he used to strum for her the few mornings they woke up at her apartment… or his. The moments that were just so simple. Yet maybe those were the moments that sunk her in the deepest. His innocence that made her think leaving would be easy. Allowed her to entertain silly thoughts about being….

Rikku looked away. He finally found a tune and she began to write. And she was surprised at how easy the words came. Like they had been waiting to be said… to the man sitting right next to her.

-0-0-0-

Rikku didn't know how long she had been writing and correcting then singing the words in her head but she almost forgot Gippal wasn't in the room. Almost.

"So…" Gippal cleared his throat. " Do you wanna sing what you got?"

Rikku looks to him that at the paper she had been scribbling on in the notebook. Was she ready to sing the words outloud? She sighed and nodded. No time like the present.

"Light us up , Nooj." GIppal said. He waited for the ok before he began to play. Rikku took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

She leaned into the mic and closed her eyes. She just let the words come to the music.

_I never meant to get us in this deep_

_I never meant for this to mean a thing_

_Oh, I wish you were the one_

_Wish you were the one that got away_

She didn't look to Gippal but he hadn't ceased to play so maybe he didn't hate the lyrics. But was he hearing them? Did he know they were her words to him?

_I got caught up by the chase_

_And you got high on every little bit_

_I wish you were the one_

_Wish you were the one that got away_

She time she looked at Gippal. He heard the lyrics alright. He was looking directly at her. The intensity of that look meant he knew… he knew what she was saying and she saw that quiet anger in him. Yet she continued to sing.

_Oh, if I could go back in time  
>When you only held me in my mind<br>Just a longing gone without a trace  
>Oh, I wish I never ever seen your face<br>I wish you were the one  
>Wish you were the one that got away<br>_

If Rikku ever would claim she was losing her witt it would be now. There was an electricity in the room that she could swear was tangible between Gippal and her. He dared her to continue telling him her lyrics. And so she did.

_I miss the way you wanted me_

_When I was staying just out of your reach_

_Begging for the slightest touch_

_Ooh, you couldn't get enough, mmm_

Gippal revved up the tune. His acoustic getting its wear. And he joined in with her on the chorus. Their voices creating a magic of their own in this booth. It was like their own conversation. The music enveloping them in this place of no escape. All they could do was let their emotions surface in the song.

_Oh, if I could go back in time  
>When you only held me in my mind<br>Just a longing gone without a trace  
>Oh, I wish I never ever seen your face<br>I wish you were the one  
>Wish you were the one that got away<em>

Rikku couldn't look away as he slowed down the music. His strumming getting smoother. She felt the song come. Although she hadn't written it down, she felt the lyrics come to her.

_Got away from me….. Got away from me. _

_For anybody has to breathe…_

As Gippal slowly revved back up to the same tempo she saw something behind his silent anger. Something that told her doing this song was a bad idea. She heard it in the way they sang to each other. These two lovers were still angry… and still in love.

So when Gippal began strumming the end of the song, she decided that was enough. She waited until he finished and the booth got quiet before she was going to excuse herself. Yet somehow the electricity between them kept her in her seat. She could barely look away. Luckily, the voice of Nooj through the speaker broke their moment.

"That was…. Wow… that shit was hot, you guys." Nooj said. Even he was at a loss for words.

"I don't know what the hell just happened in there but it needs to happen more often." Rikku thought it was Nook who spoke but she knew that voice. Cid. Her father. And nine times out of ten, he never came without Seymour to the studio. She looked up… she was right. God, this was not the best time for them to be here. For Seymour to see that moment between her and Gippal.

She rose to go into the other part of the studio. The other guys were looking between her and Gippal who had stayed in the booth.

"So whose idea was this?" Seymour asks looking to Rikku. She knew that look, the wrong answer would get her hit later.

"I did." Baralai said before she could answer. He seemed to have caught wind to her hesitation. "Well, the band did actually. We heard a track left in the studio and knew we had to have her on the album."

"I'm glad you did." Cid came in and said. "I love this song. I want you two to do another one."

That caught her attention. "What do you mean?! I'm their manager, you don't think that innappropiate to be mixing the roles?"

"Not at all. You have a spark with this band that we would be stupid not to play out." Cid amused. He then proceeded to speak on plans to arrange for the song to be put on the new release of the album's deluxe addition and another song along with a possible live performance at their first concert. At the mention of that, Rikku had to excuse herself from the room. She didn't know where she was headed until she found herself in the old studio downstairs. She used to love coming here and writing songs in her teen years. Before the extra stress of moving up in her father's label. She used to love being… free.

She felt more trapped than ever now and the one person who used to give her reprieve hates her.

'"Yeah, I'd hate myself too if I put him through what I put him through." She murmurs to herself.

"I wouldn't say hate." A voice brings her from her thoughts. She jumps thinking Seymour had found her, but instead she saw the person she least expected.

"Gippal…" Was all she managed to get out.

"And believe me when I say that I tried. God, Did I try..." He comes into the room, locking the door behind him. She took a few steps back toward the other side of the room.

"But it seems I have a hard time just being in the room with you without wanting to at least hear you speak. These past few weeks have been… close to hell trying to tell myself to forget you and let go of the past…" He doesn't move forward. He was giving her space. Maybe to run?

"What are you doing here, Gippal?" She asks him. She wanted to maintain her front for the benefit of both of them.

He leans against the door and sighs. "What you sang in that booth… what you wrote…"

"Its just a song." She said. She quickly strode to the door to leave this temptation but he shut the door back the moment she opened it. The movement kind of startled her. He pressed his hands against the door, trapping her in his arms.

"You should know better than to tell me of all people that lie. What you wrote… what we felt in the booth told me all I needed to know."

"I'm never going to be with you….. I can never be yours." Rikku blurted out. It wasn't as hurtful as she thought it would be. Something in his eyes showed a hint of acceptance to what she was telling him. She could never be his… not with Seymour in the picture.

"I know, Little Bird." He smiles a softer smile that made heat rise in her. Especially when he called her Little Bird. She hadn't heard it in what felt like years. She took in a deep breath as he leaned into her. His lips brushing her ear. She felt the urge in her to….

"Gippal…" She tried a warning voice while she pressed against his chest with shaky hands.

"I have a proposition for you." Was all he said. Mirroring her Just like that first day at Monty's diner.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay not as quick of an update as I had hoped for but it's not 2 months later lol. And I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I promise to make up for it! So… hmmm what could the proposition be? I wonder… I wanted to add the song in this fic because of the fic's background and because I heard the song by The Civil Wars and fell in love with it. It fits this story so well. I may have one more up my sleeve but that's for future chapters. But for now be prepared. There are some juicy and scandalous things I have planned for the upcoming chapters. Not too far ahead either. Ready? Thoughts on the chapter? R&amp;R <strong>

**Xoxo,**

**Ayata-Ayumi**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

_***Sighs* I use to be so good at uploading. Remember the AYWB and ADW days? Those stories were going like smuggled kittens… *sigh* Thank you for hanging in there though! On with the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Song is by The Civil Wars- The One That Got Away**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing?<em>

That's all Rikku could think about as she slumped defeated against the backseat of her limo outside the brownstone in Lowtown she had come too accustomed to. This new proposition Gippal had suggested seemed too simple to be true.

_"Sunday Night Dinners, at Ma's place. "_

But as she came, for about a month and a half now, each dinner got harder and harder. Between these dinners, the band's gigs, and their studio sessions, she was being overloaded with Gippal. She couldn't take it. Being so close yet being unable to touch him… have him. Ever since Cid had wanted them to start working on tracks together, she had been feeling Seymour's jealous wrath. She couldn't wear short sleeve shirts or shorts anymore. Which is why she was glad it was winter time. The cold city reflected her world right now, it felt.

She debated going in, she was an hour late. Monty would be upset with her if she didn't come in, but then again…. Maybe she would understand. Rikku didn't have the energy to smile through a dinner right now. She was still in pain from the beating she got from Seymour last night. Gippal had texted her a reminder about the "Song session with the band" a code for Sunday dinner, and he saw it. He threw her around the apartment for about an hour.

No…. tonight was definitely not a good night to go in there. Even monty would know if she reached for some food and winced. She ordered the driver to drive off. She would claim to be sick.

0-0=0

Rikku trudged into her UpTown apartment tired and defeated. Saddened by her predicament more than anything. It was a horrible time to be…. Feel alone. Christmas was around the corner and the only mistletoe lover she had wasn't her lover at all. She was trapped in the arms of someone who wanted nothing but to crush her when she longed to be in the arms of the one who unintentionally took her heart.

The snow fell outside and with them, her optimism.

Her phone rang. Seymour.

She didn't answer. Instead she went to take a bath.

A nice long soak is better right now than anything else.

As she went to her bed, removing her clothes and revealing her scars and bruises along the way she thought of a song she had been working on with Gippal. He wouldn't tell her what he was writing, just the music. The slow tune he played on the piano in the studio. It was the first time she learned he played the piano. She sat on the bench and listened to him play. And it was one of the best moments she had…. Ever.

He played and she listened. In silence. In nothingness. It seemed as if the world faded away for a moment and everything was okay. She wanted it to last forever. She wanted him to take her in his arms and melt away with her.

But as a bang came to her door, she knew that was unlikely. She knew that bang all too well. She was tired of him. Tired of him keeping her from the arms she really wanted. Her hand gripped the glass vase on the counter and as soon as he busted into the door, she swung. Her frustration finally making her snap. For better or for worst…. She was done.

0-0=0

Knock Knock

…..

Knock ….. Knock.

Little soft pits of knocks roused Gippal from his frustrated sleep. Rikku had stood him up. They made a deal…. She broke her promise. He thought he had been getting to her lately. Little things she did, told him she wanted to come back to him. To be away from Seymour for good but now… he wasn't so sure.

The lyrics he had been writing …. For her, dying to say to her, rang through his head all night.

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
>I'll be the one if you want me to<br>Anywhere I would have followed you  
>Say something I'm giving up on you<em>

She kept asking to hear it… but one reason he wouldn't was because he wasn't done. It would be like giving her a half written note. He wanted her to know everything he felt…. And leave it at that.

Knock….

The pit pat continued… it was soft. He thought whoever was trying to contact him would go away by now but they hadn't. He growled as he threw the covers off and annoyingly trudged to the door. He didn't see anyone in the peep hole. He almost walked away had it not been for a soft final pat on his door. He opened it ready to yell at the pranksters or persistent fan girls he expected to see outside but as he opened it, the site he saw was different. An empty hallway… and a sad sight in the corner by his door that made his heart…. Bleed.

Rikku, badly beaten, bleeding, black and blue, and swollen in the face was there. Barely able to hold herself up as she clinged with one hand to a trench coat covered in grime and blood. She looked like she had gone through hell and found some strength to crawl to his door.

When she saw him and their eyes met, the relief he saw through the emeralds that peeked between swollen lids, told him she had been holding on to make it to him. He didn't take one step before she collapsed into his arms. Her strength leaving her. He didn't think she heard him yell her name. She just wanted to make it to his arms.

"Rikku, say something, please!" He roused her to no avail.

_Please…. Say something._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short Segway chapter. The climax begins! Don't worry, more of the proposition and all the finer details haven't been forgotten. Tell me the thoughts so far. Hopes for future chapters? Think this is all I have to throw into the mix? Guess again. Missed this story? Lol Me too. R&amp;R <strong>_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Ayata Ayumi**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Its Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

><p>The body he clutched to his body was limp. Barely there. Small delicate frame that had no strength… no will. And all he wanted was to hear its voice. Anything to know it was okay. But nothing would come.<p>

He watched as the ambulance came…. He watched her motionless form as they drove them to the hospital. Their efforts to revive her proving meaningless. He watched as they rolled her to the OR and he waited…

And waited. They took him to a more private waiting area… maybe people were staring because of his recent fame or maybe they were doing it because of his bloodied clothing. All he had on was the white undershirt and some gray jogging pants. Both dirtied by Rikku's form. He paced until he couldn't pace anymore, Sat and tapped his foot until he couldn't sit anymore. Then went back to pacing. The doctors and nurses who passed, asked him if he needed anything and he kept telling them no. Until finally he decided… he needed to calm down.

0-0=0

After what seemed like eternity, a doctor fresh in OR gear, came out and spoke to Gippal.

"She is out of surgery now." He began. Gippal waited for the verdict.

"She had a lot of internal bleeding, a few fractured ribs, a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. Also minor cuts and a lot of bruising."

Gippal's calm theory almost went out the window the more and more he told him about her condition.

"What…. Can you do for her?" He asked.

"We did all we could. We've set her breaks, sedated her as much as we could. Done everything medically possible to help her. Seeing if she makes it is up to her now. " Gippal didn't want to hear that… he wanted to hear… she is ok. But maybe that was hoping for too much.

"Do you want to see her?"

0-0=0

The room was silent. Desolate in a way. The only light came from a tableside lamp by the chair Gippal sat in like a statue.

He watched her. And watched her. In fact, he hadn't moved in the hours that they let him sit with her. He asked for her to be moved to a private room to avoid word getting out. But he was still fuming.

"Why did you let him do this to you? Why tolerate it for this long?" He whispered.

Just then a knock came to the door.

He looked in a defensive mode as the door opened but he soon eased off a bit as Monty came in. She was the only one he could call in the time he didn't sit fuming.

"Oh, Blue Jay." She sighed in hurt. She walked up to Rikku's bed side and touched her frail, casted , hand. "Who broke your wings?"

"A heartless bastard. Who I'm going to personally deal with." Gippal says as he begins to get up.

"Hold up, youngin'. Where do you think you're going?" Monty stops him in his tracks.

"I have some business to handle, Ma" He tells her.

"Whoever did this to her, she probably was protecting you. Violence doesn't solve more violence." Monty reasons with him.

He wasn't having it. "Ma, look at her. This person beat her. She barely made it to my doors before she passed out in a bloodied mess. And you want me to let it go?"

"I never said let it go. I just said no woman goes through pain for no reason. Little Bird loved her some you. Whatever happened, I bet my last quarters she was doing it for you…" Monty broke it to him. "So why not give her the pleasure of being there for her."

Gippal sighed. Maybe she was right. He wouldn't go looking for Seymour just yet. Rikku was his first concern.

But that day will come.

-0-0-0-

A week later…

It seemed forever before Rikku opened her eyes. And when she did, Gippal was there. In fact he hadn't left her side. For the whole week she had been here. He was there day and night. He had given the excuse of the flu to get out of the sessions and promotional events for the band. She, being in the hospital, didn't have to do much to avoid everyone. It was just Gippal and Rikku. Occassionally Monty when she came to visit to check on the two.

"Eat a little more for me." Gippal coaxed the spoon to her lips gently. Rikku hadn't really had an appetite but he wanted her out as soon as possible and that required her to eat. She sighed , tired of the hospital food.

"I'm full." She lies.

"Please?" He tries one more time. "For me , Little bird?"

She looked at him , once. She had the hardest time telling those green eyes no. She parted her lips for one more spoonful of pudding. He smiles gladly then sets down the spoon and empty bowl on the tray. He gets up from the bed and sets the tray on the cart the nurse brought in. He sighs and stretches a bit.

"why… do you keep sighing?"

"Do I not have good cause to, Little Bird?" He turns to her so serious. He runs a hand through his hair and comes to sit on the edge of the bed.

She had nothing to say.

"I'm still boiling mad. I want to beat Seymour to a pulp, just like he did you…. And I am holding myself back. For you." He tells her.

"I can handle it."

"Like hell. Please don't say that to me of all people. I saw how you handled it. I saw the bloodied mess on my doorstep." He looks to her with a daring look. Try him if she wanted to. He knew better.

Rikku's eyes were lowering. This was the longest she had stayed awake. The pain meds allowed her to function a minimal amount for short periods of time. But they made her extremely drowsy.

"I don't mean to fight with you, Little Bird." He leans in to kiss her cheek gently. Rikku turns to capture the little of his lip she could. A small brushed kiss.

"I'm ok. Honest. "

"You're not. You wont be for a while." She tried to brush another kiss. And he knew that even in her state it was hard to deny the attraction between the two. "And none of that will be happening for a long while. "

She frowned and he chuckled. He appeased her with a small kiss. "When you're better. Sleep now , Little Bird."

She closed her eyes. Too tired to fight him on it. And Gippal sat and watched her. Contemplating his next move. She wouldn't go through this and he get away with it. He just wouldn't.

0-0-0-0

2 weeks later.

It's been a while since the incident. The doctors said she could go home a week ago but Gippal refused to let her go back there. He refused to have her close enough to him. But Monty insisted she couldn't lay low at his house. He was a rising rock star. And Seymour knew where he lived. So they put her in Monty's guest bedroom to recuperate. She dodged her dad's calls as much as she could and ignored Seymour completely. Gippal had to do appearances, as the flu didn't last 3 weeks, but he would come to her whenever he could. But sometimes it was just Rikku home for hours. She slept most of it. And Monty came back around noon or one to make sure she ate. Like now. She usually didn't eat much.

She helped Rikku to sit up and sat and chat a little. Except knocking came from downstairs. She went downstairs to answer the knocking at the door. She had been down there a few moments. And Rikku's curiosity got the better of her. She mustered all she could and hobbled down stairs, on her crutches. She made it to the kitchen when she heard Monty's unpleasant conversation with the mysterious person at the door. She hid behind the fridge to avoid being seen.

"… As I told you, I don't know what you would want at an old croons house. I don't know what you're looking for but its best you be on your way."

"My fiancée has been missing for a good measure now. She won't answer my calls and hasn't been to her house in weeks. Her driver said he would drop her here a few times before she stopped answering her phone." The voice was professional but threatening.

Seymour.

Rikku's heart skipped a beat. He was here. He was here. That's all she could think as she listened to them. If Seymour wanted in, he would get in. Noone could stop him. He would find her and he would hurt her again. Noone could stop him. No one….

"Ma, is there a problem?" A familiar voice came that suddenly soothed her.

"Oh . hey m'boy. This young man was here looking for his fiancée. I told him, no one lives here but my old bones." Monty suddenly sounded pleasant.

"Ah. Well, Hey Seymour. Who you looking for? Ms. Rikku?" Gippal's voice gets closer.

"Yeah, actually I am. You wouldn't happen to know where she was."

"Not at all. The band and I have been wondering the same thing."

"So you haven't had any contact with her?"

"Not for a few weeks." Gippal says. "But let me know if you do. We have sessions to finish. "

With that Gippal closes the door on Seymour. Monty chuckled to herself.

"Such a persistent young man."

"Yeah. Too persistent" Gippal mumbles. He comes around into the kitchen to find Rikku clutching to the wall for balance. Her hands trembled. Her fear was evident.

"what are you doing out of bed, child?" Monty asked.

"I heard someone at the door….. I heard Seymour" She whispered weakly.

"It was no one child, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Monty assures her. "You need to rest suga."

"I got her, ma" Gippal says. He walks up to Rikku and gently puts his hands on her waist A touch she missed.

"Put your arms around my neck." He whispers to her. She hesitantly obliges. Fearing it may hurt.

But he lifts her bridal style effortlessly and takes her up the stairs.

He brings her to the room and sets her on the bed quietly. Tucking her legs under the cover gently. He moves to go back out the door and she suddenly speaks up.

"I –" but she pauses..

"I'm going to get you some food, I'll be back. " Gippal leaves on that note not waiting for what she was gonna say. Rikku feels he's upset.

She sighs to herself.

"I need to pick myself up and get outta here" She whispers to herself.

"And where would you go?" Gippal asks startling Rikku. She slightly jumps which makes her flinch at the pain in her side. The bruises had left for the most part except a few.

Gippal sighs heavily and climbs in bed with her, tray on his lap. "Ma, says you aren't really eating like you should."

He momentarily changes the subject.

"I haven't been having an appetite…" She didn't add the fact that she also isn't able to sleep simply because of thinking about that night. She is suddenly put off when Gippal dips the spoon in the soup on the tray and lifter it to her mouth.

"Eat for me." He asks. And in the manner in which he did it seemed so genuine. But she still hesitated. Her body still feared. Feared to eat, to sleep. Feared that there was no one to stop Seymour from finding her.

Gippal knew.

"…. You fought to get to me that night….. So I'm going to fight to protect you. As long as I'm here, you don't have to worry about him. So fight to get better for me….." He tells her. Rikku still doesn't move just yet though. So he leans in to her.

"Because once you get better…. I can remind you how I can love you better"

She opens her lips subtly and he slides the spoon in and lets her take the contents. As he slide it out, he kissed her closed lips. That spark was still there between them.

He sits back and chuckles. "Finish eating then we'll get some rest."

She nods. He said "we'll" … He wasn't leaving. He would be there. He would protect her.

0-0-0

Outside Monty smiled as she slightly peeked in on the two. She had called Gippal and asked him to come by early as Rikku hadn't been in good spirits. And looking In on the two she was glad she did. She could only give so much motherly TLC but she knew Rikku needed to be nursed by a different kind of love.

'Love birds can't live apart. One will always need the other."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo…. Hey guys! Lol I know its been a while but I'm back at it again. Summer is here and I have time to spare so look out for more chapters. The story isn't over yet. There is still more to come. What do you think is in store for these two? Reviews are love! R&amp;R See ya next time!<strong>_

_**XOXO ,**_

_**Ayata –Ayumi **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Its Just Business**

_**There's always one rule when you work in this industry. Never mix business with pleasure. So when your pleasure becomes your business, how do you handle it?**_

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

><p>Time has passed and seasons began to change. Yet it seemed too good to be true.<p>

Rikku had been able to avoid Seymour since her slow but sure recovery. He came by Monty's a few more times after that day but when he did Gippal was there. She worked with the group around Seymour's schedule. Cid wanted her back in the studio but wouldn't rush her after her "accident". Seymour told him she fell down the steps at a club… irony. Rikku slept in the protection of Gippal's arms most nights. Like she did now. Once Rikku was good enough to move on her own, Gippal suggested maybe they try to go back to his apartment. An idea Monty didn't like but they had to do after a while. Luckily it was an only one time outing. She spent most of her time in his apartment now. Eventually she would have to come out of hiding completely but for now she was content lying in his arms.

They had yet to resume their bedroom behavior and Rikku missed it dearly. At times she would think the scars left, though barely visible, were the reason he wouldn't touch her. But she got perks here and there. Like when she woke before him and she could mess with him as he slept. She missed this intimacy. It was literally the only she got for a moment since the incident. She had begun to heal. Gained more mobility. A few more checkups and she pretty much had a clean bill of health… Yet Gippal still wouldn't touch her how she wished he would.

She remembered the nights they spent together in his old apartment. And got hot immediately. She just wanted the passion she so passionately fought for…. She fought for him. And doing so took one of the best things they had together away. It's not like it would ever come back but at this point she didn't know when he would touch her. He literally treated her like a little bird that broke her wing. Delicate touches. She was dying with pent up energy. So the devious side of her came out. And at the perfect moment too. Gippal had been on his back for a bit. He was fast asleep as she used him as a pillow.

So with as much stealth as she could. She moved to straddle him. She wore only his t-shirt to bed. So the only thing that separated her from him were his lounge pants. The covers were at the edge of the bed due to her sudden rise and fall of temperature. He didn't seem to mind. Yep, he slept soundly. Unsuspecting. She slowly ground herself against him. He didn't wake at first but as she slowly continued something else did.

She leaned down to kiss his neck, getting wetter as she did, but just before her lips could touch his neck she heard;

"What are you up to, Little Bird?"

"Nothing…" she lied meekly.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He kisses her forehead before lightly moving her off and raising from bed. "I told you how I feel about messing around in your condition."

"What condition?" Rikku pouts. 'I'm fine."

He doesn't say anything. He walks over and brush a strand of hair from her forehead. A small light scar showed just barely. A memory of what happened.

"Aren't you happy just being with me? We don't have to have sex to be intimate." Gippal tells her. With that he walks to the bathroom to shower. Had he lost interest in her? Or was the sight of her in that condition too much for him? With that, Rikku rises heavy hearted and gets ready for their day. The band had a listening session for their album which was releasing in about a week.

So Rikku accepted she couldn't coax him now but she knew how to make him look at least.

-0-0-0-

Gippal and Rikku arrived in the separate cars. It was at a nearby Uptown venue. A penthouse on the 12th floor. A beautiful view of the city skyline mixed with a sleek yet rustic look of the apartment created the perfect atmosphere. Rikku made her way up in an elevator, after passing the many paparazzi, and made it to the 3rd floor before she got a call. Without looking she thought it was Gippal and answered joyfully.

"I can't wait to get you home tonight and see what I have under this dress?" She cooed.

"And what might that be kitten?" The cold voice brought shivers down her spine as she knew who it was immediately.

"…." She didn't speak at first. But he didn't mind.

"Get off at the 11th floor. " He told her then hung up. And she saw she was on the 5th. Her heart sunk. What if he…..

So she called the first person that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"He wants me to meet him on the 11th floor." She blurted out. 6th floor.

"Don't. Come straight up to the 12th. To me."

"The 11th floor comes first. He'll stop it."

"Then get off. Get off now. Hit the next floor and get off." She looked and it was on the 8th floor. She immediately pressed the button for the 9th and prayed it opened.

"I did it." She said. Her heart was beating out her chest.

"Go out and meet me at the stairwell. I'm on the way. Don't move past 9. "

She was relieved when the door opened and she went straight for the stair well. She was in 6 in stilettos but she made a quick pace. The stairwell door closed behind her and it was too quiet. She felt the walls closing in on her. She wanted to run. She had a strange urge to pee. Something she got whenever she was scared. She thought about staying. She honestly did but every noise she heard she thought was Seymour. So she decided she could make it a few more levels. She climbed to the 10th but as soon as she rounded to the 11th. She saw the person who put her in the bloodiest state of her life.

"Now kitten, that's not what I told you to do is it?" He grinned. He was twirling something in his hand and she couldn't quite make it out.

"Seymour… I…"

"You've been gone a minute, kitten." Seymour steps down one step and she steps back down one as well.

She glances at what's in his hand and feels her stomach tighten. It was a lighter. Why did he have a lighter?

She steps back one. Where was Gippal? He said he would meet her. She couldn't do this again…. She couldn't fight again.

"I'm supposed to be at the listening. They're looking for me…." Her voice shrunk. Seymour didn't care.

"What's stopping you?" He smirks. He took a few steps to her and she froze. But heaven had a weird way of intervening.

"You are." A voice says. Gippal comes around the corner not a moment too soon.

"Is that any way to speak to management?" Seymour doesn't even turn to Gippal. Like he was expecting him.

Gippal holds out his hand to Rikku. He had her if he tried to grab her, but she still hesitated in moving. Slowly, she ascended the stairs. Eyes switching from Gippal to Seymour periodically. Seymour didn't move but he spoke. Quietly, only she heard she thought.

"I don't know why you're acting out. That'll be fixed."

As soon as her hand touched Gippal's he moved her up the stairs to the 12th floor. Not giving Seymour a second look. But it wasn't over.

-0-0-0-

The listening party went well. Gippal didn't let Rikku out his sight but tried to stay distant as to not let on to anything going on. There were many positive reviews and the band was expected to break records on their album release. Everything was happening as it should. Until Rikku went to the kitchen for what was sure to be another glass of champagne. Gippal was not far behind her when he got a break from the music journalists that were there to report on the records.

In the meantime, Rikku did run into Tidus and everyone else of the band in the kitchen. Probably hiding from the many people eager to speak to them. She was greeted with a few playful calls about her outfit and choice of drink which she immediately grabbed when she came in the room.

"How's it going boss lady?" TIdus asked.

"Enjoying the night?" Shuyin added.

"I'm well into enjoying the night. You all need to be celebrating! It's your official debut." She smiled.

"Seymour was looking for you earlier." Baralai says. This makes Rikku stop.

"Probably boring bullshit. " Tidus chuckles. Then he gets an idea. "Hey boss lady, want to toke one with us? We were just about to head to the terrace too. "

"Toke?" Rikku asks. As much as she visited LowTown, she wasn't that in tune with the lingo.

He pulled a small rolled paper from his pocket. Two to be exact.

"Here?" she asked wide eyed.

"Why not?" Tidus grinned.

Then she had an idea.

"Actually, Save those. We can head over to my apartment and knock a few back while we do it." She was down... and her response shocked the group. But they were down.

"You wanna grab Gippal?"

"He smokes too?" She asked.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Yea. He smokes. He just slowed down."

"Found another way to get his high." Nooj joked. Rikku didn't hear it and went out to continue what she was doing.

She proceeded into the room where everyone else was and went over to her father. She told him she was about to go and moved toward the door before she was stopped by Gippal who caught her getting her coat from the closet.

He didn't announce himself. When she opened the door he snuck an arm around her waist.

She jumped not realizing who it was but his voice calmed her.

"Hey, little bird, it's me." He came down to kiss her bare shoulder briefly.

"Hi…" She meekly said. She felt the alcohol now. Especially with him so close to her.

"Headed out? " He asked.

"Tidus and the other guys wanted to go token." She told him. Or she thought she did, clearly.

"You mean toke?" He chuckled.

"Yeah that." She pulled on her jacket, or he helped her to.

"Have you ever smoked before?"

She shook her head as she fumbled with her sleeves.

"Well, I'm gonna have to see this. Let me say bye to your dad real quick." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went off really quick. She walked to the door and just when she made eye contact with Tidus, Seymour reared his head from the kitchen.

"Headed out without staying for our announcement?" He grinned.

"What announcement?" She stepped back. Not knowing what was going to happen.

He pulled his suit jacket closer.

"I'm sure it can wait. Till tomorrow. "She grew a pair. And proceeded to Tidus. Tidus didn't understand what went on between them. He just saw Seymour glare momentarily before going back to his monotone stare.

"Ready?" Gippal walked over to the group. He has his old leather jacket on.

"Yep. Let's go." Rikku said. She heard Tidus talking to Gippal on their way out though.

"What's up with Seymour? Rikku good?"

"Yea. I got her. She good." Gippal said so assured. He had her….

_I got her…._

_**To Be Continued ….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm not going to do the long discussion. Lemme know your thoughts and I'll get to this next chapter! Juicy things to come… Maybe a reunion? Much love to my loyal readers! <strong>_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata Ayumi**_


End file.
